A Surprise Inheritance
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are finally together, but a pleasant surprise awaits the blonde-haired jinchūriki. He and his new girlfriend are about to discover a very special present left in Naruto's care by the one's that loved him most. A prequel to "Shinachiku's First Adventure." NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1--Where's Naruto?

Hey everyone, thesaiyanjedi here with the first chapter of his latest story.

This is yet another prequel/spin-off of "Shinachiku's First Adventure," and it is basically just a fun little idea I had set up in some of my previous work that now, with the recent events of Chapter 22 of "Shinachiku's First Adventure," I decided that now was a good time to put it out there.

As with all of my stories, Naruto does not belong to me but to it's creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

With all of that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where's Naruto?**

It was the dawn of a new day. Naruto Uzumaki woke up in his bed feeling like he was on top of the world. The war was over, he was now a world famous Chūnin, and best of all, he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams.

Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired angel of Konoha with the temper of the devil, the perfect woman for him, and she was finally his! He loved her, and she loved him, he had no doubts about that anymore.

"Yep!," Naruto thought, "my life's going just about perfect! Believe it!"

As the young man got out of bed he made his first stop of the day...the bathroom. After spending a fair amount of time, err...unloading some excess weight, he washed his hands and made his way to the kitchen.

The blonde opened up the refrigerator and pulled out his usual breakfast, instant ramen with a glass of milk. After waiting the usual amount of time it takes for the ramen to get ready, something Naruto hated ever since he was a child, he poured his milk, grabbed some chop sticks, and dug in.

"Mmm! Delicious as always!" he proclaimed to the heavens. Normally he would settle for just eating alone in peace while inside his own apartment, but his current luck in life has put him in a very good mood lately. This meant that Naruto's already infectious overly positive and enthusiastic attitude was running on overdrive now.

After a few minutes of eating, he put his glass in the sink and threw the carton of ramen in the trash...which he just realized needed to be taken out and that there were plenty of dishes in the sink that needed to be washed.

He also noticed the state of the rest of his apartment. Clothes scattered everywhere, books and scrolls out of order, a floor that hadn't been swept in days—it was pretty much the definition of a bachelor pad.

It was funny, growing up he always took his apartment for granted. How couldn't he? It was the only home he could get with the entire village looking down on him as the scum of the Earth, and with the kind of pay he was used to receiving for his missions it also came cheap.

'Thank God one thing's changed at least!' Naruto thought as he looked through his trusty frog wallet Gama. The childish wallet was filled to bursting now, recent events having earned Naruto a substantial raise for his duties...the Sixth Hokage no doubt had something to do with that.

Naruto took one more look around his apartment before sighing and accepting the truth. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to clean it some time this week. Can't have Sakura see the place like this."

**"Why not? The girl has seen your home before."** a familiar voice spoke in his head.

"This is different fox! We're dating now! Sakura deserves better than to be seen with a guy living like a bum!"

**"You talk like you've become ashamed of your own home all of a sudden, kit. Why?"**

Naruto sighed again, "I don't know Kurama. I guess I just...with everything looking up for me lately...I kind of feel like I deserve better is all. I know that's silly and selfish but—"

**"Whatever you say kit!"** the Nine-Tails retorted rudely within the young man's mind. **"In the meantime, I'm gonna go back to sleep!"**

Naruto smirked at that, "Thanks for the pep-talk fur ball!"

Stretching his arms for his morning warm up, he decided to open up the door to his balcony and look over the village he swore his life to protect. The reconstruction was nearing completion now and life was as bristling and lively as ever. Naruto had to admit, the village looked beautiful now, almost as much as it did at night, with the lights all ablaze from the Hokage Monument.

In speaking of which, Naruto turned his head to the iconic landmark of the village. There were six gigantic stone faces carved into that mountain (how they continued to find room to add more of them he had no idea), including the current Hokage, his former teacher.

But for the moment, his eyes zeroed in on one face in particular. The stone face of a man fourth in line. The Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash. Minato Namikaze.

"Dad..." Naruto thought out loud to himself, "...Are you proud? Is my life going the way you'd like? I wish you and mom were here to see all that's been happening to me."

Naruto appeared in deep thought for several seconds before raising his head back up to the Hokage Monument, now having made a decision. He realized that even now, after everything that's happened, there was still something very important that he needed to do, two people that he owed a long overdue visit.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was making her rounds at the hospital, and she was clearly in a good mood. The best mood that she had been in a while in fact, and everyone at the hospital knew why.

Ever since she and Naruto had finally admitted their feelings for one another, the two of them have been virtually inseparable. Everyone in the village could only look in awe at how in love the two teenagers were.

For her part, Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine. She was one of the most respected medical ninjas in the village, she was regarded as a hero from the war, and she was in love with the most wonderful, selfless, kindest man she'd ever known. Her only regret was that it had taken her so long, so many years of chasing after the wrong man, to realize how much they were meant for each other. No, Naruto was far from perfect, but those faults, ironically, were a big part of who he was, and she wouldn't have him change for the world.

But, sadly, now was not the time for romantic daydreaming; work needed to be done. Maybe she and Naruto could get together for lunch this afternoon, but first she needed to deliver her latest rounds to Lady Tsunade, stat.

Sakura knocked on the former Hogake's door and heard the sounds of something rapidly being but away.

'She must be hitting the bottle again," Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Come in," she heard from the other side of the door. Sakura promptly opened the door and entered the Sannin's office.

"Good morning m'lady," she said, "I just came by to deliver today's rounds."

"Aw, thank you Sakura," Tsunade said as she took the paperwork. Sakura was already turning to leave when her old master spoke up again.

"So, how have you and the brat been getting along lately?"

"You mean Naruto? We're doing great m'lady! Couldn't be better!"

"That's good. Just remember that if the brat ever tries anything fresh, don't be afraid to punch him a new one."

"LADY TSUNADE!"

The old woman laughed, "I'm just kidding. But seriously, you know I'm proud of you two. I can't recall the last time I've seen a couple of kids as in love as you two are."

Sakura smiled sweetly, with a bit of blushing as well. "I know...I'm a lucky girl."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Tsunade said in annoyance.

The door opened to reveal another Leaf shinobi, most likely Jōnin rank, who appeared to have a sense of urgency to him.

"Excuse the interruption Lady Tsunade, but I've been ordered to locate miss Sakura Haruno."

The pink-haired girl turned to address the ninja, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Ma'am, I'm here on behalf of Lord Sixth. He is requesting that you and your boyfriend please report to his office."

"Kakashi-sensei wants to see us? What for?"

"He did not say madam; he only specified that it was for your ears only."

Sakura was a bit suspicious, but who was she to argue with her old sensei, let alone the Hokage?

"Alright, I'll be right there. Where's Naruto?"

The ninja actually scratched the back of his head in some odd sense of embarrassment. "Actually ma'am, I was hoping you would be able to help me with that."

"Excuse me?"

The ninja got serious again as he continued. "I already paid a visit to Naruto's apartment but he had already left for the day."

Sakura merely rolled her eyes, "Head on over to Ramen Ichiraku's, you'll find him there stuffing his face as usual."

"I already looked there miss, old man Teuchi says he hasn't seen him in all day."

Sakura was genuinely surprised. "Oh...well, then he's probably at the training grounds."

"I looked there two ma'am, nothing."

Now both the girl and her master were curious; it was Tsunade who spoke up next. "Did you try asking any of his friends if they'd seen him?"

"I asked a few," the ninja said, "but they had nothing to report. By any chance, is Naruto listed as one of your patients today, m'lady."

Tsunade quickly scanned through her paperwork to see if she could find the young man's name anywhere. "No, I'm afraid not."

Sakura decided that she would interrupt this conversation. "Tell you what, please tell Lord Hokage that I will personally look for Naruto and bring him with me to his office when I find him."

"Very well, arigato Lady Sakura," the shinobi said as he bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"And just how do you plan on finding him Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just start asking around."

As she bowed to her former sensei and took her leave, exiting her office, a single thought ran thought her mind, 'Naruto...where are you?'

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and I hope I've caught your interest. Try and guess for yourselves where you think Naruto has gone.

This was also the first time in any of my stories that I have given Kurama a speaking role. I'm not sure why I chose to do it here, except that I thought that it would be a funny exchange.

That pretty much all I have for this chapter. So, until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2--A Long Overdue Visit

Hey everyone, thesaiyanjedi is back with the latest chapter of this story. I'm happy you all liked the last one, and I hope this one is also enjoyable, and maybe even tugs at your heart strings a bit.

With that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Long Overdue Visit**

Naruto was making his way through the village. He was merely walking around, minding his own business, and he headed towards the outskirts. He kept his head low hoping people wouldn't recognize him, but lets face it, that blonde hair and that iconic orange jumpsuit made blending in impossible.

So Naruto did find himself waving to some of the local villagers who noticed him. He also signed yet more autographs for his fans. Most of the fans in question were children still in the Academy, so greeting them was perfectly fine, in fact, it actually made him feel good about himself...

...But then there were his numerous female fans. Some of whom were reasonably within Naruto's age group, others were way, _way_ too young!

Naruto could not resist the cold shiver that ran up his spine as he recalled this one time, not too long after the war, before he and Sakura started dating. Iruka had asked him to come into the Academy as a guest speaker to deliver a lecture on working hard, perseverance, determination and all that jazz, figuring that the young hero of the village and his former favorite student would be the perfect role model for the kids who were already big fans of his.

The lecture went fine, Naruto even worked on preparing a speech for what he was going to say. It wasn't the best, but it was better that nothing and it got him through the experience. But over midway through his lecture, he noticed that several of the little girls in the audience were staring at him very intently, with what appeared to be hearts in their eyes.

And then there was this one girl, what her name was Naruto didn't know and, frankly, didn't want to know. She was sitting in one of the front rows staring at Naruto and the young man ended up stopping himself he caught her intense eye contact. The girl closed her eyelids, revealing that she had written the words "Love You" on them.

Naruto was...well, speechless. Had that really happened? Had a freakin' minor just come onto him?! Growing up Naruto always wanted to get some kind of attention, but this was just...wow! This was just **creepy!**

Anyway, moving on from that unpleasant memory, Naruto had signed his usual autographs and posed for his usual photos. Some of the girls tried to hug and kiss him, but he flatly refused stating that he was in a relationship now, much to their disappointment.

As the boy continued his walk to the edge of the village, he eventually made it to his destination. He looked up at the sculpture at the front of where he was, meant to represent the Will of Fire of his village, with the kanji for the Hokage at it's base.

He sighed and got a tighter grasp of the gift he had brought with him.

'Okay,' the young man thought to himself, 'here it goes.'

* * *

Sakura was searching the village in desperation; she needed to find her boyfriend soon, or else Kakashi was going to throw a fit.

'Damn it Naruto! Where the hell are you? You know it's not polite to keep the Hokage waiting. Do you want to get us both in trouble?!'

The pinkette let out a sigh, She loved that boy, but that didn't mean that his faults couldn't still get under her skin sometimes.

And yet, that wasn't what was really worrying her. She'd known Naruto since they were little children, when both of them were very different people. She knew everything about him, or so she liked to think, and it was never like him to just disappear like this without telling her first.

All of this sent a dark shiver down her spine. She remembered that night, that dark night when Sasuke left the village all those years ago and she was powerless to stop it. The last thing in the world she wanted was for Naruto to leave her too.

'I have to find him! But damn it, where can that doofus be! I've asked Lee, Chōji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, everybody!'

She was broken out of her thoughts when she noticed where she currently was. She was standing right in front off the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

'Ugh! Do I _really_ want to deal with Ino-pig right now!' She let out a deep sigh, 'Whatever! Its not like I've got any better ideas.'

Sakura entered the flower shop and went straight to the front counter. Sure enough, her best friend was at her usual post and ready to greet customers.

"Hi! Welcome to Yamanaka's! How may I—" The blonde bombshell was cut off when she noticed who had come in. "Oh hey Sakura! What brings you in today?"

"Hey Ino, I was just in the neighborhood."

Ino noticed that the girl seemed tense, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just that Kaka—I mean, Lord Hokage wanted to see me and Naruto for a private meeting and I can't find him anywhere. He wasn't at Ichiraku's, he wasn't at the training grounds, he wasn't even surrounded by any of his damned fangirls! I'm running out of ideas here!"

Ino giggled to herself at her best friend's frustration and smiled cutely. "Well why didn't you just say so? He came in here this morning."

Sakura reacted in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah, he came in and picked out a bouquet of flowers and I assumed they were for you."

Sakura couldn't help the cute blush that appeared on her face.

"But when I asked him, he said the were for somebody else."

And right away the blush disappeared and was replaced with narrowed eyes and a clenched fist.

"He...said...**WHAT?!"**

Ino waved her hands in the air to get her to calm down. "Easy! Easy! He's not cheating on you, I swear! He said they were for someone he hasn't had a chance to visit until now. They were for his—"

The platinum blonde stopped herself before she could say any more. Sakura calmed down just enough to notice a change in her demeanor.

"Ino, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Naruto made me promise that I wouldn't tell anybody. He said it was something personal and that he needed to be alone."

Sakura put your hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, you can trust me. Besides, I need to find him so we can go see the Hokage. So please, where's my boyfriend right now?"

Ino sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you what he told me..."

* * *

Naruto walked through Konoha Cemetery, passing by several stones and markers representing the final resting places of the village's lost, both shinobi and civilian alike. He was looking for two stones in particular and he had no idea what they looked like.

As he was looking, he could not help but take notice of a few the headstones that belonged to some old friends.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was buried here in a place of honor. Even now he owed the old man a lot. He was one of the few who held out support and belief in him during the days when nobody else but Iruka did.

There was another grave planted in the yard as well; he stopped briefly to visit the grave of one of his closest friends. The only one of Naruto's peers, or at least the one's that he was especially close to, that ultimately gave his life in the war. Neji Hyūga proved in his dying moments that we all have the power to change and shape our own destinies, just like Naruto himself had taught him a long time ago. Neji made the ultimate sacrifice just to save him and Hinata, and he will always be indebted to him for that. He had no idea what Neji would say if he lived to find out that he and Hinata didn't end up together—most likely he'd come after him with vengeful fury in his Byakugan eyes. But in all seriousness, he just hoped that his friends, all of them, were in a better place right now.

Naruto didn't know how long he searched for, but eventually he found the graves he was searching for. It was a pair of fairly simple headstones like the others with inscriptions and the Konoha symbol emblazoned upon each of them. The deceased name's were inscribed on the stones and there were messages that came with their names.

The first grave read: _Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage, The Savior of the Village_.

The second grave read: _Kushina Uzumaki, The Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, Beloved Kunoichi, Wife, and Friend_.

Naruto could not help but frown. No where on either of their graves did it mention their connection to him. Still, he understood why; after the events of his birthday his true parentage needed to be covered up or else his young life would be placed in too much danger. Merely placing their graves next to each other with her last name being the same as his was risky enough as it was.

With a content smile, Naruto kneeled down and then placed his hand on his mother's grave.

"Hey mom," he said softly. "Sorry I haven't come to visit you since...well, never actually. But I didn't even know about you until recently and I've been kind of busy with a war and all—You know what? It doesn't matter. I came to see you and I brought you something."

Naruto pulled one of the two bouquets of flowers he purchased from Yamanaka's and placed them at the base of his mother's headstone.

"I hope you like them, they're roses. I know its kind of lame, but their red color reminded me of your hair."

The boy turned his head to the other stone and he touched it as well. "Hey dad, it's been a while. I know we said our goodbyes after stopping Kaguya, but I wanted to stop by and say hi."

Naruto set another bouquet of flowers, yellow lilies, at the base of his father's grave.

The orange-clad ninja then addressed each of his parents at once. "I don't know if you know, but a lot of things have changed for me . I've been promoted to Chūnin now, and I didn't even need to take the exam either! Granny Tsunade sure went out on a limb with that one! Actually she's retired and Kakashi-sensei is Hokage now...Hey, sensei used to be your student, didn't he dad? Anyway, I'm apparently pretty famous now, I even have fans come up to me every day asking me for my autograph! I've _never_ had that kind of attention before! My best friend Sasuke finally came back and I helped to get him pardoned for everything he did...Of course, then he had to go and leave the village again for some crazy redemption quest."

Naruto smiled warmly to himself before he continued on. "But you guys want to know the best part? I'm in love! I'm in a relationship now! Yeah! _Me!_ With the girl I've loved since I was a boy too! Her name's Sakura, you remember her dad? She's the same girl with the pink hair that was healing me during the war. I love her so much! Mom, I wish you could have met her, she's a lot like you actually...Hey! I guess I did fulfill you're last wish after all, huh mom?"

He paused before continuing. "Listen, I just wanted tell you both that I'm sorry again for not coming by sooner. But I want to tell you both thank you. I wouldn't be alive today if not for you. I wish...I wish that things could have been different and both of you could have lived to enjoy all of this with me. I can't imagine what more you two could have done for me. I—"

Naruto was forced to stop as he was getting choked up. He couldn't find the strength to stop the tears from flowing. All of this was too much for him as he was laying his life and his feelings out to two people he'd only gotten to meet once or twice in his life, but who were nevertheless two of the most precious people in his life.

"I...I love you mom, dad. I love you both so much...And I miss you."

Still crying, he stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes to get a hold of himself and then put on the warmest, most genuine smile he could muster.

"I'll come see you guys again some time, I promise."

Naruto stopped when he sensed something. He did not need to activate his Sage Mode to feel that he was no longer alone.

He turned around to see that he was joined by none other than the woman of his dreams. Sakura looked nervous, as if she was scared to interrupt him in what was obviously a very private moment.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura," he said. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Ino told me...I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt—"

"No, no, its fine, really. I could use the company actually."

He extended his hand, offering it to her. She got over her shyness and took the hand.

Of course, once she had come within range, he surprised her by planting a deep kiss right on her lips. Despite her surprise, she quickly relaxed into the kiss and returned it with equal passion, wrapping her arms around him also.

When they broke the kiss, she blushed as Naruto turned back to his parent's graves. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Sakura."

"Hello," she said sweetly.

As much as she hated to ruin this moment, duty called. "Naruto, listen, I came looking for you because Lord Hokage—"

"You can still call him Kakashi-sensei, y'know."

"_Kakashi-sensei_ ordered us both to visit his office, and we're already late."

Naruto turned to his parent's graves one last time, the turned back, sighed, and put on a serious expression. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

There you have it, another chapter down and more to come.

Incidentally, the memory of the girl in Iruka's class that wrote "Love You" on her eyelids was taken from a scene in "Raiders of the Lost Arc" where one of Indy's female students flirted with him in the same way, and Indy was no less stunned by it. The difference, of course, is that the kids in Indy's class were all college students while Naruto was speaking to a bunch of little kids...yeah.

In my original draft of this chapter I also had Jiraya's grave in the cemetery also, until I did some research and realized that Naruto had set up a memorial for him in the forest outside the village.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little get-together of the Uzumaki family. I also hope I made it touching and enjoyable to read.

Well, until next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3--The Ultimate Gift

What's up everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with the next chapter of "A Surprise Inheritance."

Thank you all for the positive feedback from the way this has been going so far. This is the chapter where we find out what Kakashi has to tell Naruto and Sakura. It's probably not what a lot of you were expecting, but I hope all enjoy it anyway.

With that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Gift**

It was not long after their meeting at the cemetery that the two of them made it to the Academy, thanks to their ninja speed. Like they had done time and again since they were children, the two shinobi made their way up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Though admittedly, this time was a bit unusual and even a bit surreal. Normally they would be coming here with their sensei to receive their next mission, but now their sensei _was_ the Hokage and frankly, they had no idea whether to expect a mission or not.

Plus, this was their first time coming here together as an official couple.

As they made it to the door to Kakashi's office, they both shared a look and a warm smile. Instinctively, Sakura took Naruto's hand, and in return he planted a quick peck on the girl's forehead.

'I love it when he does that,' she thought.

With nothing else to say, they knocked on the door. What they heard were the frantic scrambling and noise of somebody panicking to put something away. Neither of them had any doubt what was going on.

'Damn it! Sensei must be slacking off and reading those dirty books again!' Sakura thought with clenched fists and a vein appearing on her forehead.

'Aw! Come on sensei! Don't be doing that while you're on the job!" Naruto whined internally.

But almost as soon as the noises were heard they stopped. "Come in," they heard a voice say from inside.

They opened the door to see Kakashi sitting at his desk in full Hokage robes, still with his iconic mask on. He sat upright and as formal as possible to disguise what he may have been doing earlier.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, hope we're not interrupting anything," Naruto said with a smug, knowing grin.

Kakashi appeared only slightly alarmed, "N-No, of course not Naruto, Sakura. I'm glad that the two of you could make it."

"Lord Hoka—Kakashi-sensei, if I may ask, what is it you wished to see me a Naruto about?" Sakura asked, remembering how Naruto reminded her that she did not need to worry about being overly formal just because their old master was now the Hokage.

"Well Sakura," Kakashi began, "I called both of you here because I have a surprise for Naruto, and since you two just so happen to be in a relationship now, I thought you might find this interesting as well."

Naruto was confused, "Wait, so you mean you _don't_ have another mission for us?"

"No, not today unfortunately."

"So then why are we here?"

"I was just about to explain that if you would learn to be more patient Naruto." Both Kakashi and Sakura couldn't help but grin at the familiar annoyed frown the young man made as he folded his arms in a huff.

"Now then," the masked former copy ninja continued, "as I was performing my usual Hokage duties the other day I went through some old paperwork and in so doing, I stumbled across something that I think would be of particular interest to you Naruto."

The boy cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a rolled up scroll. "This right here is the last will and testament of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Both of the children's eyes widened at this revelation, but Naruto's were threatening to burst out of their sockets. "Say **what?!**"

"You heard me right kid. Nobody could have predicted what was going to happen the night you were born. Heck, most of the village were kept in the dark about your mother's pregnancy to prevent anything from occurring. But apparently your parents were thinking about your future from very early on. It seems they left everything they own to you."

Naruto was at a loss for words. "Sensei, I don't...I don't know what to say."

Kakashi smiled, "You don't need to say anything son, Your parents loved you before you were even born and they both wanted what was best for you."

"But wait a minute," Naruto interrupted, "how come nobody ever told me about this before?"

Kakashi tried his best to explain, "After the Kyuubi—"

"His name's Kurama."

"Sorry, after _Kurama_ was sealed inside you and your parents died saving your life, Lord Third Hokage decided that your life would be in terrible danger if word got out that the Fourth Hokage was your father. Because of this, he made the decision that your inheritance should be withheld until it was deduced you were ready for it, and when you were finally mature enough to handle the truth about who you really were."

"Is that why you, Pervy Sage and everybody else never told me about my dad before the Pain attack?"

"Yes." Kakashi hung his head, "Naruto, I'm sorry I never told you the truth before. I was honoring the Hokage's wishes, but I want you to know that could not have been prouder to be the master to my sensei's son, and I am especially proud of the splendid young man he's grown into."

Naruto actually blushed at his teacher's unexpected display of affection. "A-Arigato-sensei."

Sakura hadn't said anything this whole time, taking in everything that was said in silence, but she did smile warmly at this scene. Kakashi was right, he really did grow up to be something special.

"So sensei," Sakura finally spoke up, "what did Lord Fourth and his wife leave Naruto in their will?"

Kakashi sat back in his chair, "Well, naturally, they left all of their fortune to their son—"

"F-Fortune?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Naruto, your father was the Hokage; you don't attain the top job in the village without coming into some good money afterwards, with the plans for his job to keep his family well off until he retired."

"H-How much did they leave me?"

"Kakashi smirked, "About 50,000,000 ryo."

**"WHAT?!"** Both kids shouted with totally over-the-top expressions. Naruto practically had dollar signs in his eyes.

"That right, but there's more" Kakashi handed the scroll to his blonde-haired student. "Naruto, I want you to read this."

Naruto took the scroll and unrolled it, eager, yet at the same time a little scared, to read about his unexpected birthright that his parents had left him. He read the scroll out loud.

_"Here lies the last will and testament of Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hogake of Konohagakure, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. The aforementioned hereby decree that in the event of our deaths all our property and fortune be handed down to our son, Naruto. This inheritance includes all of our financial assets and our private home and residence. Furthermore, this will is to be kept—"_

Naruto had to stop as he realized the last part he just read, nearly dropping the scroll in the process.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked out of worry, "are you alright?"

The blond turned to his girlfriend in a mixture of both shock and absolute joy. "Sakura...mom and dad...they...they left me a **house!**"

"That's right Naruto," Kakashi grinned. "Your parents seemed to have had a vision for a big, lavish home for the three of you to grow up in as a family. They were probably going to move in after you were born since they were both still living out of their other residence before then."

"Wow..." Naruto said amazed. "So where is it exactly?"

"Well...that's the curious part about all of this. You see, the will did come with a map to the location, but I've actually been out to that part of the village before and I've never seen any such house there before."

"What does that mean sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "It means that I sort of have to take back what I said earlier about not giving you a mission. Naruto, I want you to travel to the location listed on that map and find out what happened to your family's home. Sakura, since you two are dating now, I was hoping you might be interested in assisting him with this?"

Sakura didn't need to think twice about it; she found this whole development just as fascinating as her boyfriend obviously did. "Hai Kakashi-sensei!"

The Sixth Hokage proceeded to hand the map to his old student. He then remembered something else and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Oh by the way, before you leave, Naruto, this key came with the will. I think it's pretty obvious what it's for."

The boy took the key as it was handed to him. He could only stare at it intently for what was only several seconds, but to him it felt like an eternity.

This key, this was his entrance to his inheritance. He had absolutely no idea what to except when he got to wherever it was he was going, but he knew that whatever was waiting for him in that house might be pivotal to his future.

'Dad...Mom...I don't know what to say...Thank you, thank you so much for all of this! First you gave me life, and now you've given me a home.'

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto..." she said getting his attention. "...Your inheritance is waiting for you out there. Don't you feel it's time to go find it?"

The orange clad ninja snapped out of his emotional thinking and put on one of his confident grins that could brighten up the entire room. "Damn right I do! Believe it!"

He was so excited in fact that he picked up his girlfriend by the waist and spun her around the room. In the past she would not hesitate to slug him right in the face for ever daring to touch her like this, but now, with them together and in love, she could only join in on his happiness.

After Naruto put her down, she planted a deep kiss right on his lips, one which he quickly returned as they wrapped their arms around each other...

...That is, until they heard a coughing sound meant to get their attention, reminding them both instantly of where they were. They blushed deep red as they saw Kakashi sitting there with a shit-eating grin visible even beneath his mask.

The Hokage decided to have a little fun with them, "I know this might be an ironic thing to say given what you two are going to be doing, but get a room next time."

**"SENSEI!"** both of them shouted in total embarrassment, blushing even redder than before.

"Just kidding!" Kakashi said, "you both know how happy I am for both of you. Now go on, you've got a new house waiting with your name on it Naruto, and you deserve to enjoy it. Dismissed!"

"HAI!" both teens said as they exited Kakashi's office.

After the door closed, Kakashi leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. 'Sensei, Lady Kushina, you'd both be so proud of your son. He's become a very great kid and a terrific ninja, and I know that what inheritance you have waiting for him out there it's something he deserves...Who knows, maybe he and Sakura will get to raise their own family in that house one day...'

On that amusing note, Kakashi reached back into his desk. 'Maybe I can squeeze in at least one more chapter before Shizune comes in with more paperwork.'

* * *

There you have it, short and sweet. Minato and Kushina left their son with a house, How will the two young lovers react after finding it? You'll just have to come back next time to find out.

I apologize if this chapter was really short, but as I was writing this scene, this felt like the appropriate length.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to seeing you all again next time. Until then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4--Home Sweet Home

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi is here with the latest chapter of "A Surprise Inheritance."

This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the previous ones, mostly because one, I had a lot more free time to focus on it today, and two, because I will be doing a lot of description this time. I hope you all enjoy what I came up with.

So, with that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

Naruto and Sakura made their way to the edge of the village, just on the edge of the section of it that had been destroyed by Pain. It was by sheer dumb luck that the place they were looking for was out of range when the attack happened.

...Of course, there was another reason why the Uzumaki house wasn't targeted.

"I don't get it," Naruto said looking at the map, "this is the address, but there nothing out here."

"Maybe there's been some kind of mistake?" Sakura asked.

"No, Kakashi-sensei said that this map came with the will, my parents wouldn't lie to me."

"Naruto, you never knew your parents. How can you—?" She was stopped when her boyfriend gave her a incredulous look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay Sakura. I'm just...I don't know. If this house really is out here, then it would be like...like having a piece of them with me again, y'know?"

Sakura smiled, "I completely understand. You must miss them a lot."

"I only got to meet my dad twice and my mom once...not counting that alternate reality thing that one time. I've sometimes wondered how my life really would have been different if they had lived."

Sakura walked up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto, they gave their lives to save you. They sealed Kurama inside you only because there was no other way, and also because they had complete and utter faith in you. They loved you, Naruto."

He smiled and closed his eyes, "I know."

She ended her moment of comfort by planting a quick kiss on his mouth. "Come on doofus, lets keep looking."

The young couple must have been searching those open fields for several minutes with no luck. Naruto was getting quite frustrated, to which Sakura needed to knock him over the head to calm him down.

And then, it happened. Naruto was walking around an unexplored part of the field when he hit something, something hard, something that wasn't there.

"OW!" he said as he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said standing back up and rubbing his cheek. "But I feel like I just walked straight into a wall."

"What wall?"

"I don't know." He put his hand out to feel the thin air before him, and once again to his surprise his hands landed on something solid.

"Huh?" he said putting both hands on the invisible surface, Sakura quickly doing the same.

"An invisible wall? It must be protected by some kind of concealing genjutsu, a damn good one too if Kakashi-sensei didn't notice it."

Naruto bolted in realization. "This must be it. _This_ must be the place! Dad must have cast a genjutsu on the house so that no one else would find it until after I was born and we were ready to move in!"

The young man quickly entered the proper pose, "RELEASE!"

They waited several seconds...nothing happened.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't panic Naruto, maybe there's another way in...? Wait! What about your key?"

"What about it? It's useless if I can't see where the keyhole is. I'm not even sure dad would have been _that_ sharp."

Sakura was in deep thought. The solution was surely a simple one, but what could it be? Minato and Kushina intended for their whole family to move in here after Naruto was born; neither could have predicted what would happen that terrible night.

'Wait a minute...all _three_ of them were going to move in. Maybe...'

"Naruto?" she said to get the boy's attention, "let's try both of us releasing in the genjutsu together."

"You think that will work?"

"Just trust me doofus!"

Not wanting to get on his girlfriend's bad side (again), he decided to just do as he was told.

"RELEASE!" they both shouted in unison.

The invisible barrier before them fell, finally revealing what lay behind it. It was a large black gate, elegantly decorated but not overly formal. No doubt that it was further safeguarding whatever lay behind it.

"Wow!" Naruto said in amazement. "Hey Sakura, how did you know that would work?"

"I just figured, since you three were supposed to all move in together, maybe it would take both your mom _and_ your dad to release the genjutsu. That way the house had an extra level of protection against anybody who stumbled across this place."

"Wow Sakura, you really are smart!"

The pink-haired girl blushed, "Thanks."

Naruto saw a keyhole within the gate and, knowingly, pulled out the key that Kakashi gave him and put it inside the hole and turned it. They pushed the gate open, finally revealing what lay beyond it.

There was a large front yard with fresh green grass, four trees, a brick pathway, and branching off from said pathway was a circular-shaped patio space. The pathway led up to the house and came to form the front porch. on either side of the porch, surrounding the entire front of the house, were a pair of flowerbeds decorated with a variety of beautifully colorful flowers.

The house itself was huge. It had to be a least three floors tall, and on the top floor were three balconies overlooking the front yard. The house was painted a lovely mixture of pearl white, tan and gold, and it had a well-shingled roof and a brick chimney on it's left-hand side. It really did look like something out of a storybook.

"Whoa..." That was the only reaction either of them could give upon seeing this front yard.

As they both entered the gate, and the fence which it was a part of, they merely took in what they were looking at as they walked across the pathway to the front porch.

"This is...beautiful," Sakura said in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is all for me," Naruto said in equal disbelief.

The two of them made it to the front door, which was large and pearl white in color. Actually, it was two doors with elegant golden handles. Naruto and Sakura traded a look before he stuck his key in the keyhole and turned it. They both heard the lock open and, with a deep sigh from Naruto, he opened the door...

The lights were out, so neither of them could make out what was inside this place. Sakura felt along the wall until she found a light switch and flicked it on. Once the lights came up, they both were left dumbstruck yet again by what they were seeing.

The house had a tile floor and large front hall that extended clear to the back door, and whatever back yard lay beyond it. In the center of the hallway was an atrium which split off into and east and west hallway.

Before even getting to the atrium, there were openings in the walls without doors that led to two large rooms that were on opposite sides of each other. To the left was a large living room, already filled with comfortable chairs, recliners, a large sofa, and an actual wood-burning brick fireplace, hence explaining the chimney seen from the outside. To the right was a large parlor room, one that was meant to entertain guests, filled with more furniture and, believe it or not, an open bar in the far corner loaded with drinks.

Neither of the two teens could say a word as they kept looking through what was only the first floor of this palace. As they made it to the back hall, they saw that it too had two openings without doors that led to two different rooms. To the right was a laundry room with a large washer and dryer and sliding door on the back wall that housed and fully stocked utility closet. To the right, however, was a very large dining room. with a large table in the center that could comfortably seat an entire family and several guests. The dinner table was polished oak wood on the elegant tile floor that lay beneath their feet. Naruto knew he was going to _love_ eating in here!

"Holy crap!" Naruto finally said to break his silence.

"Naruto, your parents left you all of **this?!**" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I know Sakura! I can't believe it either!" He sat down at his new dinner table for a moment and ran his hands along it's surface, and then he noticed yet another doorless opening on the west wall of the dining room.

'I bet I already know where that leads,' Naruto thought to himself, and Sakura was of like mind.

They both went into the other room and, sure enough, they were right. It was a large kitchen, one with a marble counter tops, polished wooden cabinets, a stainless steel, two-level oven, a large stainless steel sink and water faucet, a microwave, a stainless steel refrigerator, and more. There was even a coffee pot set up on the counter for quick access to morning coffee.

Naruto couldn't resist and ran over to the fridge and opened it up. There was a little bit of food inside, but not very much.

"Aw man!" he said aloud.

"Quit complaining doofus!" Sakura protested. "You're well off as it is; you can go to the market and stock up on food at any time."

"I guess you're right...Hey, what are those over there?"

The looked over to the back wall of the kitchen to see not one but two doors against the wall, leading to two more rooms.

'That's odd,' Sakura thought, 'why would they have an extra pair of rooms leading into the kitchen of all places?'

She was broken out of her thinking when she saw Naruto walk up to one of the doors and open it up. What he saw inside there made his eyes bulge out and his mouth water...

The door lead to a fully-stocked, walk-in pantry, with heaps and heaps of food lining the shelves, with a wooden stool kept inside the pantry for aided access to the top shelves. And it was food of every variety: every kind of fruit, vegetable, rich bread of different kinds, pastas, rice, lots and lots of canned goods, cheeses, some jarred meats, you name it, they probably had it...And yes, there was even a few cases of instant ramen.

"Hot damn! I think I just died and went to heaven!" Naruto shouted as he started looking through the shelves of food like a kid at Christmas, his mouth practically salivating as he did so.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh to herself seeing his behavior. But then, she could hardly blame him, the pantry was like anyone's dream come true.

'At least he'll be eating good from now on, no more excuses for just eating ramen every day.'

When Naruto was finally done, walking out with a slice of bread still in his mouth, they decided to look into the other room next to the pantry. Opening the door, what they found was that the room was freezing cold.

"Yikes!" Naruto said, "what the heck is that for!"

"I think it's a cold pantry," Sakura answered.

"A what?"

"It's a special kind of pantry kept at freezing temperatures to help keep certain foods fresh. I think you're meant to keep your meats and other frozen goods in here.

"Oh," was the only response the boy could come up with.

Having has enough of the eating area, the teens exited the kitchen back into the dining room, which had a second opening on the far wall that lead into the west hallway. There they saw a flight of stairs that lead upstairs to whatever was waiting for them on the second floor. Looking down the east hallway, they saw yet another flight of stairs, only these were going downstairs.

"My God! How big is this place?" Naruto asked aloud.

"I don't know," Sakura answered, "but I'm definitely impressed so far. How about you Naruto?"

"Damn right I'm impressed! This place is awesome!"

He noticed one more door at the end of the east hallway and decided to walk over and open it. It lead to the bathroom, a very well-kept, elegant one with marble counter tops, an marble sink, a surprising amount of space to move around in, a raised tub for bathing, and a porcelain toilet.

"Nice," he said aloud. "Give me a minute sweetie, I'm gonna break this baby in!"

Sakura merely groaned and slapped her own forehead as she waited outside the door. 'Jeez, what is it with men and their fascination with their own shit?!'

Before long she heard a toilet flush and Naruto opened the door good as new.

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" she asked with folded arms.

"What do you take me for? A caveman?"

"You sure border on it sometimes."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding with you sweetie. Come on, let's see what downstairs first."

The two of them went down the stairs that were just across from the bathroom, neither having any idea what was down there. What they found was a large basement level with several oversized rooms. There was a hallway down there with four rooms along the right side, none of which had a door save for the last one. The first room was kind of a dirty place with a wooden workbench and several tools and tool boxes set around. They reasoned that this was probably some sort of workshop intended for home improvement or hobby projects.

Next to it, however, was something that left them, once again, dumbfounded. It was an open room that contained several barrels and racks of bottles...wine bottles! Many of these wine bottles were very old and well aged, and no doubt they would be a big hit at parties.

"My God Naruto! You've got your own _wine cellar?!_"

Naruto didn't respond to Sakura's outburst as he was busy looking through the bottles of wine. He found one in particular, a bottle of Chardonnay from the year he was born. He then walked over to one of the large barrels and figured, correctly, that there was still more wine contained within it.

'Maybe mom and dad had a few more secrets than I ought to know about,' he thought with a sweat drop.

The third room right next to the cellar was not very clean, like the workshop, because it contained a bunch of electrical equipment and fuse boxes. There were also several knobs and thermostats on the machinery too.

"This must be the electrical and furnace room," Sakura explained. "You'll need to come down here if there's ever a power outage or if the heater or air conditioner breaks."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as they moved on to the final room along the wall. This was the only room that had a door on it and for good reason. The door was metal, as was the portion of the wall around it. There was a key hole in the door which Naruto inserted his key into to open it. When he did his mouth hit the floor and he saw dollar signs in his eyes.

It was his family's vault, and inside it was all of Naruto's inheritance, all $50,000,000 ryo of it!

"Oh...My...God!" Naruto said in shock.

"Whoa..." Sakura said in shared disbelief. "Naruto, you're loaded!"

"I know..." He closed the vault for fear that he'd be tempted to stare at his money for the rest of the day.

Then there was the other wall of the basement, which housed one large, empty room...Well, empty save for several boxes of stuff and chests and other baggage. It was obvious that this huge space was to be used for storage. He'd have to remember to look through all this stuff some other time.

The strange thing was, this was the only open room on this side of the wall, but it did not extend to the end of the basement. It was as if, somehow, there was a second room there to which there was no door, meaning that one would have to get in there another way...

After finishing up in the basement, they decided to go upstairs and check out the second floor. Once they got upstairs, they found a long hallway with three doors on either side. They began with the first door on the right hand side, nearest to the stairs.

They opened the first door near the stairs and found themselves in a very spacious room with padded walls and two sliding doors on the back wall. Inside the room were things like simple weights, practice dummies, punching bags, and so on. Naruto and Sakura both knew what this was, but for perhaps the dozenth time today, they could not believe it.

"It's my own personal dojo," Naruto let out. "I can get in hours and hours of training without ever having to leave my house!"

"This is amazing!" Sakura agreed.

They walked over to the two sliding doors on the back wall, opening the first one.

Inside it were rows and shelves of weapons: kunai, katanas, bo staffs, sais, nunchakus, tonfa, sickles, everything a ninja could need.

'Wow, wait until Tenten gets a load of this," Sakura thought with a smirk.

They opened the second door, revealing...nothing. It was just a small room with padded walls, that was it.

"I don't get it," Sakura said. "What do you suppose this is for?"

Naruto didn't know why, but he had a hunch that he knew the answer. "Sakura, could you shut the door behind me for a second?"

Not sure what he was getting at, the girl did as she was asked anyway, leaving Naruto alone in the small space. He then sat down in a lotus position and focused his mind, and his chakra.

"Sakura, can you hear me?" There was no answer from the other side.

Having seen enough, he got up and opened the door. "Sakura, didn't you hear me calling you from in there?"

"No, why? Did you need something?"

Naruto smiled in understanding, "I knew it! I know what this room is for."

"What is it?"

"Its a meditation room. The walls are padded to muffle out any noise from the outside and let you meditate in total silence."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, it now seeming so obvious to her.

After leaving the dojo, they went into the room next door to it, revealing the exact opposite of what they had just seen. This room was filled with lounge chairs, a pool table, a foosball table, a target hanging on the wall for a game of darts, and other recreational things. It was Naruto's personal recreation room.

Right next to it was something just as good. It was a room with about five of six comfy chairs lined up in front of a large screen. There was even a vintage film projector in there as well. It was obvious that this was meant to be some of media or entertainment room.

They exited the entertainment room and moved on to the three rooms on the opposite wall. What could possibly be on this side of the house?

The started with the door directly across from them, the closest to another flight of stairs going upward. They opened the door to reveal a large room with shelves, books, and a large desk, which was neatly set.

"This would have been my dad's office," Naruto said in recognition.

"I guess Lord Fourth must have anticipated bringing some of his work home with him," Sakura surmised. "I guess this means that it's _your_ office now, huh?"

Naruto didn't say a word as he closed the door and moved on. They opened the next room. It was just an empty room, but it looked large enough to do a number of things with, even hold another office perhaps.

They opened the third door, and this room was the largest of all. Inside were row upon row, shelf upon shelf of books and scrolls. And in the center was a large table where one could sit for reading and researching. As the two of them started going through the library, they found books dedicated to such subjects as basic ninja training, chakra control, secret ninjutsu techniques, world history, and, to Sakura's joy, several medical books as well. They even found a few manga volumes in there too, of all things.

"I could spend hours in here," Sakura said almost dreamily.

"Come on sweetie," the blonde called to his girlfriend, "we've still got more to see."

But as Naruto said as he closed the door he could not help but say aloud, "Jeez! Can this place possibly get any cooler?"

"Maybe it can," Sakura answered, "we still have one more floor to see."

With that, they walked up a second flight of stairs to the third floor. By process of elimination, they both figured that they knew what was up here, but they needed to see it either way. Like on the second floor, there were six doors, three on either side of the hallway. They opened the first door closest to the stairs and looked inside.

It was a large bedroom, with a large bed, a second door that led into a walk-in closet, and a door that led to one of the third floor balconies they saw when they first came into the front yard.

They decided to mix up their pattern a bit and opened the door directly across from them, revealing a room with a similar makeup, also with a walk-in closet and a balcony. Since this room was on the other side of the house, this meant that there were no less than six third-floor balconies, three overlooking the front yard and three overlooking the back yard, whatever was out there.

They checked out the next two rooms across from each other and they were similar bedrooms. Clearly this floor was designed with the preparation of either housing a large family or for making any guests who stayed the night as comfortable as possible.

It did not escape Naruto's mind that, in another life, one of these rooms world have been _his_ growing up. He probably would have picked the second room on the right for the view it would have offered and the atmosphere of it.

Then they came to the final two rooms, one on the left, one on the right. They decided to save the room on the right for last because it actually had two doors that swung out and had handles instead of knobs, similar to the front door. They both knew what this meant, so Naruto wanted to save this room for last.

Instead, they opened the last door on the left, revealing a second bathroom, this one even more lavish that the one on the first floor. This one had and even more elaborate marble counter top, a brass sink, a porcelain toilet, gold trimmings, and a walk-in shower with a glass door.

"Whoa..." both of them said at the same time.

"Gosh Naruto," Sakura said by herself, "that shower looks big enough to easily fit two people at once!"

There was an awkward silence and two faces that blushed as deep red at the realization of what the girl had just said. They shut the door promptly after to try to get some suddenly erotic images that appeared in both of their heads.

Then it was time, the final room. They knew there was only one thing that could be behind here, and so, with a deep sigh from Naruto, they opened one of the doors to this final room...

It was another bedroom, but this one was different. It was much larger than the others, still had a walk-in closet, and the entrance to the balcony was actually similar to the entrance to the room itself. The bed was also much larger, king sized, big enough to fit two people.

Yes...this was the master bedroom. It was what would have been Minato and Kushina's room had they lived to enjoy this mansion they had created for their family.

But now, as fate would have it, it was to become Naruto's own room, his and whatever woman he chose to spend the rest of his life with...

"So..." Naruto started, suddenly feeling a bit awkward in Sakura's presence. "Umm...I guess this is my master bedroom now huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura said, suddenly getting just as nervous.

There was a long silence before Naruto finally spoke again. "So you wanna go look out at the back yard?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said the instant the boy finished talking, anxious to move on to something else.

They walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, stepping out onto the balcony to see...well, something extraordinary.

The back yard had everything, _everything_, that you could possibly want! The back door led to a wooden deck, that ran the length of the house, with two large areas that it led to. On the right was a back patio section with a few outdoor chair and a barbecue pit. On the right was an area covered by a big dome so they could not see what it was. Later, when the two of them went down there, what they found was that inside was a private, artificial hot spring! It was split down the center, men on the right, women on the left, with a barrier in place to avoid peeping, but which could still be removed for any reason...say some late night romance for example.

Coming off of the deck was a concrete path that weaved it's way through the back yard grass, fresh and green. The path split off into four directions at the center, which housed a fountain. Taking the pathway that went right led to some sort of outdoor chamber, where people could gather and have fun, or perhaps business could be done. The path to the left split off into two directions: one way led to a large swimming pool, the other to a hot tub—yeah, Naruto was _very_ happy to find out about those! Finally, the path that led north provided extra walkway to a small garden where the owners of the house could plant whatever crops they wanted, mainly fresh vegetables for their diet. Naruto, having always had a curious interest in taking care of plants, was kind of intrigued by this.

Naruto and Sakura had been saying it over and over again ever since they got here, but there was no helping it, they needed to say it again. "Whoa..."

After looking out over the balcony, the young lovers walked out onto the back patio and pulled up a couple of chairs.

"So Naruto, what do you think of your inheritance? Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me?! I LOVE it! I'm moving in as soon as get all of my stuff packed up!"

Sakura smiled cutely, "I'm glad. If anyone has earned the privilege to live in a place like this, it's you."

"Thank you Sakura, that really means a lot to me." He look around his new back yard and then his new house. "Still, living in a huge place like this may get kind of lonely, and its pretty obvious that mom and dad designed this place with the intention of inviting guests over after I was born..." He found himself deep in thought for a few seconds before a familiar goofy smile appeared on his face."

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked, knowing that smile all too well.

"Sakura, I need your help with something. After I'm done moving in, I know the first thing I want to do with this place."

"What's that Naruto?"

The blonde's grin got even wider, "I want to throw a party for all of our friends."

* * *

There you have it readers, Naruto got discovered his new house that his parents left him and WOW!

For those who may not of figured it out, yes, this is the same home that Naruto and his family are living out of in my other stories, including "Shinachiku's First Adventure." In fact, that reference to a room in the basement with no door is meant to be the same panic room that the kids found Hanami hiding in.

I realize that some of my descriptions of the house might have gotten confusing due to all the details. So, I encourage you all to take a look at some floor plans I drew myself that I have used as reference for my stories; they are posted on thesaiyanjedi's channel on deviantArt. I'm not able to post a hyperlink, so the URLs will have to do, but remember to put m username and then the site name and a slash mark first before the URLs:

art/NaruSaku-Family-House-Floorplan-Outdoors-509873355

art/NaruSaku-Family-House-Floorplan-Floor-1-509874960

art/NaruSaku-Family-House-Floorplan-Floor-2-509875593

art/NaruSaku-Family-House-Floorplan-Floor-3-509875823

art/NaruSaku-Family-House-Floorplan-Basement-509875978

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and lets see how well Naruto and Sakura's party goes. I'm sure their friends are going to loose their minds when they see the orange clad knucklehead's new place!

Well, until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5--Moving In and Getting Ready

What's up everyone! thesaiyanjedi is back again with another chapter of "A Surprise inheritance"

Once again, thank you all for the support and I hope that this chapter is one that yo guys will find enjoyable.

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving In and Getting Ready**

Naruto Uzumaki was finishing packing his stuff. He had loaded up the last of his boxes of things he wanted to bring with him to his new place, his shadow clones having provided all of the extra help he needed. Sakura had volunteered to the help him with the big move, but Naruto didn't want her to take too much time off of work just to help him, insisting that he and his clones could handle it. Besides, he only had so much stuff to take with him anyway.

He had made the arrangements with his landlord and needed to turn in his old key once he was done. The landlord was a bit sad to see him go, making a back-handed compliment that with a celebrity like Naruto moving out it, it might attract less people to move in, but Naruto figured that this was just a joke...At least he hoped it was.

He looked around at his soon-to-be former apartment and double checked that he had everything packed.

"Okay, lets go over the checklist!" he said to himself. "Clothes, check! Pictures, check!, Ninja gear, check! Books and scrolls, check! Food from the fridge, check! Toiletries, check! Hmm...I guess that's everything."

He sat down in a chair for just a moment before stepping out onto his outdoor balcony one last time. He looked out over his home village and thought about everything that have happened in his life, and of everything that was still to come as, literally, a new chapter of his life was being written.

His gaze turned towards the Hokage Monument as he zeroed in on the man whom, even though he had only met him twice, he owed his entire life to, and now a new home as well.

'Thank you dad," Naruto said with a hint of tears in his eyes. "For everything. You too mom. I love you guys."

He walked inside and, with the aid of a few shadow clones, picked up all his stuff and the started exiting the apartment. He himself took one last look at the now bare living space. He had made a lot of memories here, both good and bad. But it was time to move on, and he couldn't be more excited about it.

With a content smile, he shut out the lights and locked the door behind him for the final time.

* * *

Sakura was making her usual rounds at the hospital, going about business as usual. She had to admit, she was feeling kind of excited about the party she and Naruto were planning...Or rather, she was excited to see the looks on everyone's faces when they got to see Naruto's new house.

They made an agreement that he would handle all of the moving and setting things up if she agreed to speak to as many of their friends as she could and invite them to the party. And since she was already at work, she figured she might as well start with the ones closest to her.

"Hey Shizune?" she called out one of her mentors as she handed in some paperwork to her.

"What is it Sakura?" she asked.

"I was just wondering something. You see, Naruto is moving into his parent's house and he and I decided to throw a party this weekend. We were wondering if you'd like to come by and visit?"

"Oh of course! I love a good party. Just give me the address and I'll come by for a while."

"No you will not Shizune!"

The two ladies turned to see the source of the outburst, despite the fact that both of them could recognize that voice anywhere.

"But Lady Tsunade—"

"No buts! You know that work can't wait around here! You've got a shift scheduled for this weekend and I need you here!"

Sakura thought she knew a way to overcome this little obstacle, and cross two people off her guest list at the same time. "Y'know, Naruto's house does come with a pool, and artificial hot spring, and a hot tub..."

Shizune looked impressed, but Tsunade, who clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed that day, merely rolled her eyes at her former student's over exaggeration. And least, until Sakura brought up one more feature of Naruto's house.

"...Oh yeah, and he even has his own private wine cellar."

The former Hokage's eyes snapped to attention and her jaw hit the floor. Getting over her initial shock, she wrapped her arm around Shizune's head and pulled her into a not-quite hug to look as happy and inconspicuous as possible, to terribly unconvincing results.

"So...what day and time was this party again?" Tsunade asked cheekily as she saw visions of herself sitting in a hot tub drinking delicious wine with her lady friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement, 'Yeah, figured that would work. At least now I can scratch two off my list.'

* * *

Naruto and his clones had made it into the gate with the boxes filled with Naruto's belongings. They had made it into the front door and they set everything down in the living room. They would figure out where each box needed to go as they got to work.

Naruto himself was tempted to get to work right away, until he got a good look at the furniture, and the floor, and just about everything for that matter.

The house, while lavish, was dirty. Of course it was, the place had been sealed up and been abandoned for nearly two decades! The young blonde realized something, if he was going to be inviting guests over for the weekend, then he was going to have to clean this place up, and he was going to have to do it **fast!**

But there was one problem, the house was so damn big! Three floors, four counting the basement, and there were so many things to clean. He was going to need a lot of help if he was going to pull this off.

So, he turned to his shadow clones and counted how many he had made to bring in his stuff. He realized very quickly that it was not going to be enough, so he made a familiar hand sign.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several dozens of identical duplicates of the blonde puffed into existence, waiting for instruction from their creator.

"Well you guys," he said, "putting away our stuff is going to have to wait. Everybody grab a mop or a broom and lets start cleaning."

* * *

It was her lunch break and Sakura had been invited to eat at the local barbecue joint by most of her friends.

'Perfect!' Sakura thought. "This way I can ask most of them all at once and cut my search time in half! Cha!'

She made it to the restaurant and there everybody was. Ino was hanging off of Sai's arm while Tenten standing close to Rock Lee. Shikamaru and Chōji were there (it's not like Chōji would ever pass up an opportunity for some barbecue), as were Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey forehead!" Ino waved to her best friend to direct her to the correct table.

"Hey pig! Hey Sai!" Sakura greeted. "Hey everybody. Sorry if I'm a little late."

"Nay, it was no trouble at all Sakura!" Lee proclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Actually you made it here in plenty of time." Tenten said.

"So where's Naruto?" Shino asked as Sakura took her seat.

"He's a bit busy getting things situated so he didn't have time to join ups today, unfortunately."

"What do you mean he's _getting situated?_" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Sakura grinned, 'Well, I guess it's time already.' "Well you see, yesterday Naruto and I—"

"WAIT!" Chōji yelled out. "The waitress is coming! Lets order the food first, then we can all talk!

Sakura couldn't help the vein that appeared on her forehead as Chōji so callously interrupted her. But whatever, it could wait.

After everyone ordered their food, Kiba picked up the original conversation. "Hey Sakura, what were you saying earlier about you and Naruto?"

"Yeah, did you two do the nasty or something?" Ino asked in total cockiness.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled with her face as red as a tomato.

"Just kidding forehead! Jeez! Get a grip!"

"You didn't have to make a joke like that while we're in a public place!"

"Yeah, I kind of did. But seriously, what were you going to tell us earlier?"

Sakura eventually calmed down, and Hinata was able to get a hold of her own blushing, and the conversation picked back up. "Well, what I was saying was that yesterday Naruto and I were called into Lord Hokage's office and he presented Naruto with something he stumbled across as he was doing paperwork one day."

"What was it?" asked Hinata.

Sakura answered, "It was his parent's will."

There were a few audible gasps as the group of teens and war heroes all heard this.

"Lord Fourth and his wife left a will for Naruto?" Sai asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and it said that in the event of their untimely deaths, that all of their money and belongings were supposed to go to him. But the will left him with more than just money."

"What else did they leave him?" asked Chōji.

"Well...they left him a house."

"What?! Get out of town!" Kiba reacted in alarm.

"Naruto...he has his own house now..." Hinata said mostly to herself in shock.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep! That's why he couldn't join us today unfortunately. He needed to spend the day moving out his stuff from his old apartment into his new house."

"I suppose that makes sense," Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Holy crap!" Ino swore, "That's one heck of an inheritance."

"Indeed," Sai agreed with his girlfriend. "I would very much like to the see this new living arrangement of Naruto's."

Now was the time for Sakura to drop the bomb. "Well I'm kind of glad you said that Sai, because that brings me to something I wanted to ask all of you guys." She got all of their attention turned to her as she continued. "Naruto and I decided to host a party at his new place this weekend and he asked me to tell you all and see if you guys wanted to come by."

"A party?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah, we're gonna have food and everything. We've even got a pool in the back yard."

"Heck yeah!" Kiba proclaimed, "I've got nothing planned for this weekend. I'll pay the ol' fart master a visit."

Even Hinata, usually the embodiment of innocence and propriety, could not help but chuckle to herself at the memory of the embarrassingly hilarious way Naruto defeated her teammate long ago during the Chūnin Exams.

"I'll be happy to come see Naruto's home," she said politely.

"It sounds troublesome, but what the hell, count me in," Shikamaru said.

"I love a good party, especially if there's gonna by free food! I'm there!" Chōji stated.

"A pool? Awesome! A chance to show off my new bikini! Tell your boyfriend I'll be there!" Ino proclaimed.

Sakura gritted her teeth behind her lips as her hands formed fists in her lap. 'Pig! Don't you _dare_ try flirting with **my** man, you hear me!'

"I'll be attending as well," Sai said.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there," Tenten agreed.

"Yosh! We shall enjoy good times of friendly bonding and bountiful revels at friend Naruto's new establishment!" Lee proclaimed way too enthusiastically, though Tenten did smile pretty warmly at this...

"What he said," was Shino's only response as he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

'Great!" Sakura said with glee and their food arrived, "I know it will mean a lot to Naruto to see all of you there."

"No problem forehead," Ino said in a friendly tone. "By the way, how are you two getting along now that you've started dating anyway?"

"Actually, we're doing great. I don't think I've ever felt happier in my life than when I'm with him...Thanks again for all of your advice Ino."

"No problem Sakura," Ino said as she held onto Sai's hand. "You helped me and Sai get together, I was just returning the favor. I always had a feeling about you two since Sasuke left, and we're all just glad the idiot's been treating you right."

"In speaking of Sasuke," Shikamaru interrupted, "you don't suppose that he'll be coming to the party also, do you?"

Sakura frowned, "I wouldn't count on it. I'm sure Naruto would love for him to be there, but we haven't heard any word from him since last time he left."

"You mean the time after you and Naruto first got together?" Shino reasoned out.

"Yeah."

"Well fear not Sakura! Sasuke may not be able to attend, but the rest of us will not pass up this opportunity to take part in this festivity of chivalry!"

Sakura giggled at Lee's enthusiastic display. "Thanks Lee."

"You know," Tenten suggested, "maybe Lee and I could invite Guy-sensei? It would do him some good to get out of the house and have some fun for a little while."

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Sakura agreed.

"Shino, Hinata and I could ask Kurenai-sensei too, she might even bring Mirai with her." Kiba added.

Sakura pondered, "I suppose I could try inviting Kakashi-sensei, but he'll probably be way too busy to make time for a party."

"Why don't you try inviting Iruka-sensei too?" Hinata suggested. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to Naruto."

"Good idea Hinata, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that!"

"You might as well invite Konohamaru and his friends too," Shikamaru said in his usual disinterested tone. "You know the kid's gonna throw a fit if he found out Naruto threw a housewarming party and he wasn't invited."

Sakura sighed, "How is it you're always right about everything?"

"I'm not, just a lot of the time. Besides, somebody's got to be the brains for our favorite blonde moron." The Nara's comment got a laugh from everyone, even Hinata, who was able to tell from his tone the he meant it purely as an ironic compliment.

"Thanks Shikamaru," Sakura laughed, "but as his girlfriend, being his brains in supposed to be **my** job now...Not that it ever **wasn't** of course." This earned an even bigger laugh from everyone as they all started eating their lunch in peace.

* * *

"Whew!" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and he and his clones had to sit down form all of the cleaning they just did. Thank God he was a master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu or else keeping this place clean would have been an absolute nightmare! He'd have to call in help from his friends, and that would have completely destroyed the surprise when the party came. And he wasn't about to burden Sakura, she had work to do.

There was still some more work to go, but he was able to get a lot done thanks to his small army of clones that were assigned to multiple tasks at once. They scrubbed each and every room top-to-bottom, not taking any detail for granted.

But for the moment, Naruto thanked all of his clones for their good work before he dispelled them and sat down in his parlor room. He was tempted to get himself a drink from his private bar, but he was technically still a minor, so that would have to wait a few years still. Plus there was that whole Three Prohibitions thing that Pervy Sage once taught him about.

'Master,' the young man thought to himself, 'I wish you could have been here to see this. I miss you a lot. You, mom and dad, the Third, Neji, everyone.'

He decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of tap water, a couple of glasses actually which he practically inhaled in mere seconds.

He looked around the house and took pride in how good it looked...but then frowned at how much he still had to go. And that wasn't even counting him double checking that the back yard was clean and ready too.

Groaning loudly for no one but himself to hear, he decided that there was no point in dillydallying any longer and created another army of clones. It was time to get back to work again.

'Hmm...I wonder if Sakura's gotten anybody to agree to come the party or not?'

* * *

After lunch, Sakura went back to work at the hospital in a good mood. So far things had been going very well. She had already gotten Tsunade, Shizune, and all of her former classmates to come to the party. They, incidentally, were going to make the job a lot easier on her as they were going to invite their own sensei's and friends to come as well. All she needed to worry about now was Kakashi and Konohamaru and his friends.

Now Konohamaru would be a piece of cake just as soon as she found him; the boy saw Naruto like his big brother and what kid can resist a fun time at a party? Kakashi on the other hand...that had her a bit worried. Being the Hokage, obviously, took up a lot of your time. She couldn't exactly be disappointed if he had the say no. Still, he was her teacher and almost like a second father to her and Naruto since they were children, so she had to at least try.

As luck would have it, hours later, as she was walking toward the Academy after getting off of her shift at work, she noticed three familiar young Genin walking the village streets, one of whom was a brown haired boy wearing a familiar blue scarf.

"Hey Konohamaru!" Sakura waved to the boy.

"Hey Sakura!" the boy waved back as he, Udon and Moegi ran up to her. "What's up? How's Naruto?"

"He's doing great. I was looking for you three actually."

"Huh? What for?"

"Well, Naruto just inherited a house from his parents and he and I are hosting a party there this weekend. I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to come. We're gonna have free food and there's even a pool in the back yard."

"No way! _Really?!_" the boy said in excitement. Sakura found it kind of cute how much he reminded her of a younger Naruto. She could have told the kid about everything else that was at the house, the hot tub and the private hot springs for example, but like with all of her friends, she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Konohamaru didn't need to think twice about it, "Darn right I'll be there!"

"Me too!" Moegi agreed.

"Ditto!" Udon also agreed wiping his runny nose.

After telling the kids the address, which, much like with Shikamaru, got the young Sarutobi confused because he had never seen any house out there before, to which Sakura had to persuade him to trust her, she then parted ways and headed towards the Academy.

Before making her way to the Hokage's office, she decided to stop by a familiar classroom and knock on the door.

"Yes. Come in." a voice said from the other side. Sakura opened the door to be greeted by a familiar middle aged shinobi with a scar across his nose. "Aw Sakura! Hello there! Its been a while!"

"Yes it has sensei."

"How are you and Naruto doing?"

"We're doing great, couldn't be happier."

"That's great. I happy that my favorite student got himself a happy ending...Ah! No offense dear!" Iruka waved his hands in a panic.

"It's okay sensei, I know what you meant. That's actually why I wanted to see you."

"Excuse me?"

"Iruka-sensei, I know how much Naruto respects you, you're like a father to him. Well, his parent's left him a house in their will and he and I are throwing a party there this weekend. I know it would mean a lot to him if you could be there."

Iruka merely smiled. "Sakura, you don't need to say another word. I would be more than happy to go. Where's the address?"

Sakura was all smiles as she told the address to her old teacher and they parted ways. Now came the hardest part.

She made her way up the stairs leading to the Hokage's office. Once she got up there they knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard from the other side. She opened the door and saw her old master at his desk, doing some serious work instead of slacking off and reading his dirty books.

"Aw Sakura, pleasure seeing you today," Kakashi greeted her politely.

"Hai sensei. Please pardon the interruption, but Naruto and I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh by all means, what is it?"

"Well...remember that house that was in Naruto's parent's will that you sent us to find the other day?"

"Aw yes! I've been meaning to ask you two about that! Did you find it?"

"Yes, it was hidden behind an invisibility genjutsu so no one would stumble across it until the family was ready to move in, and even then it required two people to release the genjutsu just as added protection from anyone who may have stumbled across it before then."

Kakashi took all of this in, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Well, that certainly does answer a lot of my questions." He looked back at the pink-haired young woman, "What was the house like?"

"Actually sensei, Naruto and I have been talking and we decided that we wanted to throw a party at Naruto's house this weekend. I understand that as Hokage you're a very busy man and you probably won't have time to come, but as our teacher I felt I should ask—"

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "you don't have to worry about anything. I can make arrangements and find time to stop by perfectly fine."

"R-Really sensei?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Of course!"

Sakura, in a spontaneous moment of emotion, actually ran up to his desk and enveloped Kakashi in a hug. "Arigato sensei!"

Kakashi returned the hug briefly before breaking it. "My pleasure Sakura. Tell Naruto I'll find the time to stop by, I'm looking forward to seeing what home my old sensei left behind for his only son."

'Well then, you and everyone else are in for one heck of a surprise!' Both Sakura and Inner Sakura each thought to themselves in perfect harmony.

With the arrangements made, teacher and student parted ways and Sakura started heading home. 'Well, I guess that does it. Naruto, all of our friends are coming...Well, except for Gaara and his siblings I guess, or Killer B, or everyone else we met in the war, but everyone who lives _here_ is coming at least...Almost everyone...Sasuke, if only you were here now to see this.'

With the facts accepted, Sakura decided not to go home to her parents quite yet, instead figuring she ought to pay a quick visit to check in on her favorite knucklehead.

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, which was saying a lot for someone of his legendary stamina! He had just finished cleaning the entire three-story house, plus some sprucing up in the basement, and taking care of some extra yard work and maintenance, and stopped by the market to pick up all the food that he didn't currently have in stock in his pantry, mostly meats to barbecue and such.

If any other human being had attempted what he had in one day they would not survive all of the labor. But thanks to said stamina, and the aid of a lot of shadow clones, his home was now spick and span. To be fair, he did go a little overboard to make sure everything was as perfect as it could be, but only because he was just moving in and was inviting guests over for the first time. He doubted that taking care of this place would be quite this hard from now on, or at least there wouldn't be as much pressure to do so much in one day.

And the funniest thing about it? All those boxes of stuff he brought over from his old apartment were _still_ resting in the living room! He'd been so busy just with cleaning that he didn't have time to get to the thing that he had planned on doing today in the first place!

He had just gotten out of the shower, his brand new walk-in shower that was large enough to hold two people easily, and was relaxing on his master bed. The bed was so soft it was like lying on a giant marshmallow, he thought he was going to sink into it because it was so comfortable.

He had his eyes closed just enjoying the peace and quiet. He could easily fall asleep because of his exhaustion and comfort...

...That is, until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Umm...come in?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

The double-doors opened to reveal his girlfriend with a smile on her face.

"Sakura?"

"Hey. I was wondering why you didn't hear me calling you from downstairs. What had you been doing all day? I thought you were going to put away all of your old stuff, but the boxes are still in the living room."

"That was the plan, but I saw that the house needed some work before the party, so me and my shadow clones spent the whole day cleaning it from top to bottom, the yards too."

"You cleaned this entire house by yourself in one day! Jeez! You should have told me! I could have helped you."

Naruto sat up on the bed, "Sweetie, you have a life and a job, I wasn't going to distract you from any of that. And besides, you're my girlfriend, **not** my maid!"

Sakura was touched by what he just said. "Naruto..."

She walked up to him and kissed him right on the mouth. He quickly returned the kiss and she came onto the bed with him. The kiss was becoming a full blown make out session as the young lovers indulged in one another...

...At least, until they realized the full reality of their situation. There they were, two seventeen-year-olds, in a new relationship, making out on the guy's bed.

Their hormones were practically beckoning them to give into their urges, but they nevertheless had enough self-control to break free and blush.

"Sorry," Sakura said adjusting her clothes.

"Don't be," Naruto said in a voice and with a raised eyebrow and smirk that looked and sounded _way_ to smug.

Sakura grabbed a pillow from the bed and whacked him in the head with it. "You dork!"

Naruto took the hit, but he wasn't gonna go down without a fight, not this time! He grabbed another pillow off of the bed and eyed his girlfriend.

"Oh no! Don't you even think about—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as her boyfriend whacked her in the face with the soft pillow. This led her to hit him back with her own pillow, and him again with his, and vise verse for several minutes.

The impromptu pillow fight was a lot of fun and a great way for both of them to blow off some steam. After their game and some joyful laughing, Sakura snuggled herself closer to him as she too enjoyed the softness of both Naruto's bed and Naruto himself.

"So, you said that everyone is coming?" he asked.

"Yep, even Kakashi-sensei says he'll find time to make it."

"Baby, you're the greatest!" The blonde kissed the pinkette's forehead as she smiled in contentment.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two teens shared one more loving kiss as they enjoyed each others company.

But, seemingly as soon as it began, Sakura needed to get up off the bed and head for the door. "Well sorry to kiss and run, but I'd better be getting home before my parents start to worry about me."

"Okay, bye sweetie!"

"Bye!" she said as she winked at him and blew him one more kiss before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Naruto merely laid back down on the bed and smiled like an idiot. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' That was the question that was on his mind as fell asleep on his new master bed for the first time.

* * *

Well, there you go! The house is all ready and clean and the party guests have all been invited. I hope that you guys enjoyed this.

Incidentally, Naruto's smug way of saying "Don't be" after having just made out with Sakura was inspired by a scene from the awesome three-part "Justice League" episode "Starcrossed." There is a scene where Batman and Wonder Woman are on the run from the Thanagarians and they are out of their costumes and hiding in a public restaurant, so Diana kisses Bruce to make it harder for the Hawkmen to recognize them. After they break apart Diana tires to apologize, to which Bruce makes the same reply in a similar tone.

Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again next time. Until then, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6--The Guests Arrive

Hello everybody, thesaiyanjedi is back again with the latest chapter of "A Surprise Inheritance."

Sorry if I've been gone for a while, things have been a bit busy lately, and even this chapter I fear may have been rushed a bit. Still, I think you guys might enjoy it.

With that said, let's get to reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Guests Arrive**

"Okay, is everything set?"

"Looks like it. You ready for this?"

"I think so...Actually, I don't think I've ever thrown a party before. Hell, I rarely ever had friends over to my old apartment."

"Hey, don't be nervous about anything. This will go over great. And besides, you've got me here to pull your ass out of the fire in case anything goes wrong."

The pink-haired girl laid a peck on the cheek of the blonde-haired boy, causing him to give her yet another of his signature goofy grins, one that she gave him right back.

"Okay," the girl started with confidence, "lets go over the checklist one more this just in case. You did all the house and yard work yesterday, and all your stuff's been put away. So...pantry?"

"Fully stocked."

"Meat?"

"All bought and hanging in the cold pantry."

"Barbecue pit?"

"Cleaned and ready for grilling!"

"Pool?"

Cleaned and filed with fresh water."

"Hot tub?"

"Same."

"Spare towels?"

"As many as I could find in the house."

"Tables?"

"Set up outside already."

"Plates, napkins, silverware?"

"Got 'em all!"

"Okay then! Naruto, I'd say you're all set to throw your first party!"

"Thanks Sakura...Y'know, I couldn't have done all of this without you."

"Aww...my pleasure sweetie!"

She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like several minutes.

After they parted, they smiled as they looked into each others eyes, long enough that they both started laughing at each other for no particular reason.

"Everyone should be showing up soon," Naruto said. "I guess I'll go greet everyone. I can't wait to see the looks on all of their faces!"

* * *

"Hey! Are you sure we're all heading in the right direction?" Kiba complained.

"These are the directions Sakura gave us," Shino reasoned, "so I have to assume we are going the correct way...Still, it is strange to expect a house this far on the outskirts of the village."

"I swear, if Naruto and forehead set this all up as some stupid prank, I'm gonna knock both of their blocks off!" Ino yelled.

"Ino," Hinata said as she put her hands up, "maybe you shouldn't be so mean. I'm sure Naruto and Sakura wouldn't lie to us."

"Hinata's right," Shikamaru reasoned, "but then again, I've been out to this part of the village before and I've never seen any sort of house out here."

"Whatever the case, we should be coming within range of the address by now, right Lady Tsunade?" Sai asked.

"I believe so," Tsunade said as she thought to herself, 'Please don't let this all be a prank! That wine sounded **so** good!'

"Hey! I think I see it!" Konohamaru shouted excitedly.

The company of twenty came within sight of an open field and within the center of it was a large black fence, which included a large, elegantly decorated gate.

"Umm...are we sure that this is the right house?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"This was where the directions pointed us to," Kurenai answered stunned, her baby daughter Mirai held in her arms.

"Such a luxurious entryway! Surely the home resting within such boundaries much be exquisite indeed!" Lee stated in amazement as he pushed his sensei's wheelchair.

"I could not agree more Lee!" Guy said with a thumbs up and his signature nice guy smile.

"So...what now? Do we knock or something?" Udon asked having now clue.

Iruka was the one to step forward. "Let me look at it."

He walked up to the gate and looked to see if there was some sort of lock or something on it. He tried turning the handle and found that it was already unlocked. Clearly Naruto wanted to be as open to his guests as he could.

Iruka opened the gate and peeked inside the fence, his face almost faulting in shock as he saw the three-story house and huge, lush, beautiful front yard that lay before it.

"Hey you guys, you've all got to come see this!"

Everyone gathered at the open gate and were left speechless as well.

"Ho...ly...CRAP!" Ino proclaimed.

"This place looks awesome!" Konohamaru yelled in excitement.

"There's no way that this is the right address," Shizune was forced to rationalize to herself.

"I wish I could say for sure," Yamato replied, unable to decide for himself whether he agreed that this was all for real or not.

"All right, let me go take care of this!"

Everyone stood back as their Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, was the first to walk through the gate and onto the front lawn. Well, actually he walked along the brick pathway that weaved it's way through the grass towards the front porch. Kakashi took notice of the scenery surrounding the house as he walked through.

'I have to admit, this is all very lovely. If this is the right place, then Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina completely outdid themselves.'

Kakashi made it to the front doors as he got a good look at the house itself...Oh yeah! whoever built this place _seriously_ outdid themselves.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so happy you made it!"

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong sensei?"

The Sixth Hokage looked like his eyes were getting ready to burst out of his head. "Is...Is this..." He gestured to the entire estate, "Is _all_ of this...y-your house?!"

Naruto closes his eyes and put on a shit-eating grin; this was _exactly_ the reaction he was hoping for. "Yep! This is the right place! What do you think?! Pretty awesome right?!"

Kakashi felt a sudden, but powerful sense of pride flow through him as he smiled at his student beneath his signature mask. "Congratulations Naruto, it is an amazing home your parents have left you."

"Arigato sensei. But you haven't seen anything yet!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she too came to the door to greet their old teacher.

"Hello Sakura. I'm pleased to see you here already."

"Arigato sensei," she bowed.

Kakashi then turned back to the front gate and called out at the top of his voice, "Its alright! You all can come in now!"

"With that, the front gate opened and the other nineteen guests entered the property, all of them looking around at the house and the front yard like it was the most amazing home they had ever seen. The paint job on the house itself was beautiful, the lawn freshly cut, the brick path that led to the circular patio, all of it was impressive. Ino, being a florist, couldn't help but get caught up in the beautiful selection of colorful flowers that lined the front of the house.

As everyone made it to the front porch, they almost wanted to pinch themselves as they saw that, yes, Naruto and Sakura were the ones standing in the front door waiting for them. This was no prank, this was the real deal!

"Hey guys!" Naruto said. "Welcome to my home! What do you think?"

"Nii-chan!" Konohamaru shouted, "is all of this really yours?!"

"Darn right it is kid! Pretty awesome huh?!"

"Fuck yeah!" the boy shouted before Moegi clonked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for language. Ebisu-sensei isn't here so _somebody_ has to keep you in line!"

Sakura giggled to herself, 'Well that sure looks familiar.'

"I have to hand it to you Naruto, I'm impressed," said Sai.

"I think that goes for all of us," Yamato added.

"Your home is beautiful Naruto," Hinata said politely.

"Yeah! This kicks ass!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Yosh! The springtime of youth shines brightly on your home Naruto!" both Lee and Guy said together in perfect unison, creeping a lot of people out.

"Not too bad brat," Tsunade said trying to sound professional, but a slight smirk on the side of her lip betrayed her true feelings.

"Thanks you guys," Naruto said with pride. "But if you think the front yard is amazing, wait until you see the inside. Come on in!"

He open both doors wide to allow everyone to file into the entrance hall, and everybody's jaws hit the floor.

Naruto and Sakura proceeded to give them all a guided tour of the entire house and their wasn't a single room, not a single hallway, that did not impress. Everyone was dumbstruck by the enormous—scratch that, _ridiculous_—number of rooms that their friend had in his house. The living room and parlor rooms were lovely, and the adults, namely Tsunade, were all quite jealous of the private bar that was in the far corner of the parlor room. Heck, how many of them could say that they had a house with an actual fireplace?!

The dining room was very big and it filled them with images of Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of them sitting down for a party like they are now. Maybe with their own families in a few year's time.

Even the kitchen was impressive with how elegant it was. Chōji needed to be tightly held back when he saw the inside of Naruto's pantries. And the others had to confess, they were all pretty jealous too...and hungry.

They were shown the basement level next and, while there wasn't nearly as much to see, they were still surprised by the size and scale of it. They were _especially_ jealous when they saw the wine cellar! Some of them asked for a peak inside the family vault, but Naruto decided that this was something he'd rather keep private, which they all understood.

Going back upstairs, Naruto and Sakura showed their guests the second floor and the wide assortment of rooms that were on that floor. They saw the Fourth Hokage's unused office (now Naruto's office), the humongous library and study, the private training dojo complete with meditation room and weapons room (Tenten **loved** that part), the rec room and the entertainment room.

Everyone was beyond impressed, but they were also getting more and more jealous by the moment. Naruto couldn't deny that he was getting a certain sense of glee from this, shameful though it was.

The couple led the group up to the final floor and quickly showed them all of the bedrooms, which, once again, left them all impressed. They saved the master bedroom for last, and this prompted a joke from Ino.

"Wow forehead, I'd say you landed one hell of a keeper! Makes me wonder what kinds of naughtiness you two have been up to in there," she finished while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"INO!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted as they each turned red as a tomato at the platinum blonde's implication.

Nobody else could resist laughing at them either, not even the three youngest, heck Knonohamaru might have laughed the hardest of all of them. The only person who wasn't laughing was Hinata, because she was too busy blushing at the thought of what Sakura and Naruto, her former crush and first love, really were doing behind those closed doors.

"Alright, I think you guys have seen the whole house now," Naruto said getting over his discomfort from Ino's comment. "I would ask you all what you think, but I think all of your reactions have answered for you. So...what do you all say we take you guys out into the back yard and get this party started?!"

They all cheered in approval, save for the emotionally reserved ones like Shikamaru and Shino, and started heading down both flights of stairs. Naruto was about to go follow them, when he was stopped as Sakura grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'd say this has been going pretty well so far, don't you?" Sakura asked with cockiness, already knowing his answer.

"Heck yeah! Those guys must be **so** jealous. This party is gonna be great!" He spoke in his signature overabundant enthusiasm, but then he quickly calmed down as his face seem almost...sad.

Sakura noticed her boyfriend's sudden change, "What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes looked down before he looked back up at his girlfriend. "I just...I mean...I wish Sasuke could have been here, that's all."

Sakura couldn't help but frown at this herself. She couldn't deny, being able to share this experience with their old teammate and best friend would have made this day truly perfect.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "I wish he could be here too. But look on the bright side."

"What's that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck for the second time today, "You've still got me."

He smirked as he, also for the second time that day, wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're bad girl."

"You would know," she said as she leaned in and claimed his lips.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Tsunade's voice called out to them, stopping the two lover's private moment instantly, "Make out on you're own time, we're waiting to see the back yard!"

The teens straightened their clothes and recomposed themselves. Sakura was the one who spoke, "Gomen m'lady, we'll be right there!"

The former kage shook her head and smirked as she went back down the stairs. 'Aw, to be young.'

The blonde and the pinkette gave each other one last look before the girl spoke. "You ready to show all our friends a good time?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

And that does it for another chapter. I hope at least some of you enjoyed that. Sorry if it was too short, but the main party should get started next time.

Until then, see ya!


	7. Chapter 7--Party at Naruto's!

Hey everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with the conclusion of "A Surprise Inheritance"!

Thank you all for your patience with this story and I especially want to thank you for all of your support. I hope this ending, Naruto's big housewarming party, is enjoyable for you.

With that said, lets get to reading!

**Chapter 7: Party at Naruto's!**

The group were led to the back doors of the Uzumaki Estate. Naruto opened the doors to let everyone into the back yard. For what must have been the hundredth time that day, the guests were left in a state of total shock.

"No...freaking...way!" Konohamaru let out.

"Whoa..." Tenten said.

"This is amazing," Hinata said in wonder.

"Impressive...most impressive," Sai said rubbing his chin.

"I've got to hand it to you kid," Yamato said to Naruto, "it looks like you've landed one hell of a place here."

"Thank you Captain Yamato," the young blonde replied.

"Hey Naruto," Ino spoke up, "what's in there?" She pointed to her left to a big dome attached to the deck.

"Oh that? That's the barrier to my private, artificial hot spring."

The platinum blonde's face faulted, "No way!"

"No, seriously. My parents must have built this entire place to entertain guests, so they set up their own private bathing area. It's split in half on the inside so that men are on one side and women on the other side."

Ino went up to her best friend. "Forehead, promise me that after you move in with your boyfriend that you'll remember to invite the girls and I to use the springs once and a while. _Please!_"

Sakura bushed red and put her hands up in the air. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoever said I was moving in with him?"

"You're not?" Shizune asked surprised.

"No. My mom and dad wouldn't be too happy with me if I just up and moved out to live with a boy I've only been dating for a few months."

"But Naruto," Shikamaru questioned, "isn't the place a bit, well, _big_ for you to be living in all by yourself?"

The blonde actually laughed, "Shikamaru, why do you think I invited all of you guys over here today? My mom and dad left me something special and I only felt it was right to share it with the one's most precious to me. So come on, let me show all of you around."

Naruto and Sakura led their guests through the concrete path in the back yard. Before they did though, Chōji couldn't help but notice the large barbecue pit sitting on the back patio.

"Just wait Chōji, we'll be eating soon enough," Sakura reassured him.

The blonde and the pinkette brought them to the centerpiece fountain, which some of them couldn't help but admire.

"To the left," Naruto pointed to his left as he stood in front of the fountain and faced all of his guests, "is an outdoor chamber that is meant for social events or personal time...that includes parties. To the right," he pointed to his right now, "are both my personal swimming pool and hot tub."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled out, "Forehead, you told us he had a pool but you didn't say anything about a _hot tub!_"

Sakura put on a shit-eating grin, "I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"What's that behind the fountain?" Shino asked.

Naruto turned his head to see what Shino was talking about and then turned back. "Oh, yeah, that's just a tiny garden area in case I wanted to grow anything back here."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you have a green thumb brat?"

"Since I was a kid. I used to grow a few plants at my old place; just a hobby I guess."

"Well," Kakashi spoke up, "as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you have yourself an amazing home here Naruto, and we're all grateful that you decided to share it with us."

Everyone else cheered in agreement, causing the boy to blush as Sakura held his hand. "Thanks you guys. I want you all to know that all of you are welcome to visit me here anytime you want, my door's always open."

The boy paused for only a moment before putting on a massive grin. "Now whose ready for a party?!"

Fifteen minutes later, the party was already in full swing as all of Naruto and Sakura's friends were eating and gossiping among themselves. An outdoor radio was set up and was blasting music through the loudspeakers to get everyone even more in the mood.

The adults mostly hung out with each other, both to catch up on old times and because they figured that the children—if they could still be called that anymore—would prefer to spend most of their time with each other.

"So Kakashi," Guy interrupted, "I feel I must congratulate you; you have indeed taught your student well. The Springtime of Youth spines more brightly in that young man than in any other of his generation, save for Lee of course!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Of course...But you know, the truth is that I sometimes wonder how much credit I can take for how the boy turned out."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"I mean that I haven't always been the most attentive teacher, or even the most open minded, to either Naruto or Sakura. Looking back on it, I probably spent a bit too much time on Sasuke's training...Look how _that_ worked out."

"Kakashi," Kurenai interjected, little Mirai still in her arms, "you did what you felt was right, nothing more. You knew the path that boy was on and you were doing everything you could to sway him from it. Whatever choices Sasuke made were _his_ fault, not yours."

"Yeah, but I need to have faith that he's turned over a new leaf and doesn't start up any more trouble. If he does, it's going to be _my_ ass on the line next time."

"In speaking of Sasuke," Iruka said in a concerned voice, "I hope Naruto's not too upset, him or Sakura. I'm sure it would have meant a lot to him for his best friend to be here."

"Aw don't worry about it!" Tsunade cried out, her voice jilted and broken, a clear giveaway that she was already drunk. "Kids these days are never down for too long! And with a palace like this..."

Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence as she was clearly about to collapse, thankfully Shizune caught her in time and sat her down in a chair.

"Lady Tsunade, you really should take it easy. You shouldn't be drinking too much so soon into the party."

"Aw stop Shizune! We're all adults here. Hey! I got an idea! Let's go down to the basement and raid the cellar!"

"I don't think that's a good idea m'lady. Naruto might get upset."

"Oh please! That brat's too young to drink anyway! What's he gonna care?!" The drunken Sannin pointed over to the man of the house and all of his friends. "See, just look at 'em! Not a care in the world that brat!"

Naruto was currently busy on the patio, standing in front of the barbecue pit grilling the meat. Steaks, pork ribs, sausages, tri tip, chicken legs and thighs, tilapia and salmon; plenty for everybody.

"Hey Chōji!" Naruto called out, "how do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare!" the Akimichi called out enthusiastically as he chowed down of the potato chips set up at the appetizers table. Naruto gave the thumbs up as he got back to grilling.

Some of Naruto's friends were eating already and they had to admit, they were impressed. For a guy whose diet was almost entirely based around Ichiraku ramen, he proved to be a surprisingly adequate cook.

"Hey Chōji, you may want to go easy, save some room for your steak," Shikamaru cautioned his best friend.

"Sorry Shikamaru, its just that the food is so good."

"Well don't go eating too much," Sai approached them, chewing on some mini carrots. "Remember, Naruto has a pool here and you should never swim until thirty minutes after eating."

"That sounds like something Sakura would say," Shikamaru noted.

"I know, Ugly just told me the same thing her—OW!"

Sai yelped in pain as he felt Ino give a hard tug on his ear. "You're lucky she didn't hear that, or else you may not have left this party alive Sai! I would have thought you'd learned that lesson by now."

"No kidding."

The four ninjas turned to see the pink-haired medical ninja in question approach them.

"Sakura," Sai began, "I should apologize in case you heard—"

"Forget about it Sai, I just want to have fun tonight. Besides, Ino clearly made my point for me anyway...Oh yeah, how are you two doing anyway?"

Ino answered her best friend's question, "We're doing fine. Mom was a bit weirded out at first, but we had a talk and she's happy as long as I'm happy...To tell you the truth, I think both of us are feeling the best we have since..."

Sakura hesitated for a moment before she finished Ino's sentence. "...Since your father died."

Ino only hung her head as Sai, now learning better how to read a person's body language, put his arm around his girlfriend in order to comfort her.

"I can relate," Shikamaru added. "My mom and I have had it ruff since dad died, but she's getting by."

Naruto could listen in on the conversation from his station, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his friends. He figured he ought to do something to alleviate the tension, and Ino-Shika-Cho's food was just now coming of the grill.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Chōji! Sai! Come and get your steaks!"

As the former teammates, plus one, got their food, Sakura took her leave and looked around the yard. Konohamaru was chowing down on the snacks and getting all excited like he was still a seven year old, earning scolding from Moegi and embarrassment from Udon.

Lee, despite his age, was behaving no less mature. He seemed anxious to strip down to his swimming trunks and hop in the pool, but Tenten had to hold him back and advise him that he had just finished eating and he would get a stomach cramp. Sakura giggled, she had to admit, they looked kind of cute together...

She also saw the former Team Kurenai gathered around engaging in conversation. Something inside her was telling her that she should speak to the blue-haired princess of the Hyūga clan.

"Hey Hinata! How are you liking the party?"

The young woman was initially startled at suddenly hearing her name, but she relaxed when she realized who it was. "Oh, h-hello Sakura! The party is lovely so far. Thank you."

Shino picked up on the subtle hints that Sakura wanted to have a girls-only conversation, so he signaled to Kiba for both of them to leave them be for a moment. Kiba didn't really understand, but he did what his old teammate advised him to do anyway.

Sakura stood next to Hinata, trying to figure out what to say. "So...how have you been Hinata?"

"Oh, I've been fine. You?"

"I'm fine, me and Naruto have been getting along great." The girl froze when she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I-It's okay, really. I'll be alright."

"You know that I never meant to steal him from you Hinata. It's just that—"

"Sometimes love comes in the most unexpected places."

Sakura looked at her friend in surprise. "Yeah, yeah it really did." She let out a deep sigh. "Y'know, I kind of envy you. You saw the greatness that lay deep inside him before I ever did."

"But you can see it now can't you?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and it's beautiful."

Hinata put on a light smile, "Then that's what matters...I really am happy for you two. As long as Naruto's happy so am I..."

Sakura couldn't help but notice a frown that appeared on the girl's face as soon as she finished talking. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"...S-Sakura...There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Y-You know that Naruto and I went on a date once, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well...after he and I had our talk about how it wasn't going to work between us, I...kind of...k-kissed him." Hinata hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Sakura stared at the Hyūga heiress dumbstruck for a moment...and then she lightly laughed.

Hinata was shocked. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be? I already knew about what happened after your date that night."

"Y-you did?!"

"Naruto confessed it to me after we shared our first kiss. He was even more scared about telling me than you were."

"You didn't get angry with him did you?"

"I was shocked and a bit hurt, yes. But I got over it quick. I mean, you were letting go of your feelings for him and he and I still weren't together yet. What right did I have to complain really? Besides, I technically did kiss him before you did anyway so—"

Hinata narrowed her eyes as veins appeared slightly and her Byakugan started emerging. She had an uncharacteristic amount of irritation clearly present in her voice. "You did _what?_"

Now it was Sakura's turn to panic. "No, no, no! He was dying! I was doing CPR! I-I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!"

Hinata relaxed her eyes and chuckled to herself. "I'm just kidding. I knew the whole time. I wanted to thank you for that actually. Without you he wouldn't be here for either of us to love."

Sakura calmed down, taken aback that sweet, innocent Hinata Hyūga just suckered her like that. "I don't know how much I did really. It was mostly his father and Obito that saved him."

"Maybe, but he never would have made it that long if not for everything you did for him."

Sakura could not fight the content smile that appeared on her face. "Because I love him...Thanks Hinata. I've never taken the time to just have a talk like this with just the two of us before...It's nice."

Hinata smiled as well, "I think so too."

"Hey Sakura! Could you come here for a second please?" Naruto yelled from his place at the grill.

A small vein appeared on the girl's forehead as her boyfriend interrupted them. "Oh well, I guess I'd better go see what my loudmouthed boyfriend wants this time." She stated walking over the Naruto before turning around again. "Thanks again Hinata! Enjoy the party!"

Hinata waved her hand at Sakura "I will!" As she watched the pink-haired girl go over to the blonde haired boy, she actually felt no jealously or sadness, only happiness.

'Naruto...I'm glad that she can makes you happy...You never deserved anything less than that.'

It was about half an hour into the party and nearly everyone was chowing down on the barbecue and, to their collective surprise, Naruto's grilling wasn't half bad.

Things were going pretty well so far. A couple of his friends had taken a time out to check out the rec room for a game a foosball or to get a few foam balls from there to throw around the back yard. Somebody even brought a deck of cards with them and challenged somebody else to a game.

Naruto himself headed back into the house to get Kakashi one more drink before he had to get back to the office. When suddenly...

_Knock! Knock!_

'Huh?' Naruto thought as he walked to the front door. 'Who could that be? I don't remember inviting anybody else.'

When he opened the door he was surprised to see who it was. "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?"

"Hello there Naruto. Sorry we're late," Kizashi said with a wide grin.

"We had a little emergency come up back home, we hope you don't mind," Mebuki said politely.

"Oh no, no that's fine...Honestly I didn't even know you were coming."

Kizashi looked surprised, "Oh? Didn't Sakura tell you she invited us?"

"...No, she didn't."

Mebuki rolled her eyes, "That girl, I swear! One of these days..." The older woman stopped herself when she noticed the alcoholic drink in the young blonde's hand.

Naruto picked up on where her eyes were looking and quickly brushed it off. "Oh this! This isn't what you think Mrs. Haruno, really! I was just getting this for Kakashi-sensei, I swear!"

Mebuki smirked, "Its okay kid, we believe you. So can we come in now?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He stepped aside and opened the door wider to allow the couple to enter the house. As soon as they entered they were taken aback, just like their friends had all been.

"Wow..." Kizashi was stunned.

"Naruto, Minato and Kushina really left you all of _this?_" Mebuki asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, they meant this place to be for all three of—Wait a minute! Mrs. Haruno, you knew my parents?"

Mebuki smiled, "I was good friends with your mother since we were children. I'm guessing Sakura didn't tell you that either?"

Now Naruto was getting grumpy, "No, she must have forgotten to mention that part."

Mebuki chuckled, "I told her the day before you two first got together; I guess she just hadn't got around to it yet."

Naruto was taken aback. He honestly had no idea about any of this...

"In speaking of whom," Kizashi interrupted, "where is a our little girl anyway?"

Naruto was just about to point them towards the back yard, when all of a sudden the back door opened and in stepped none other than the girl in question herself, who was walking up to her boyfriend.

"Hey Naruto, you'd better come quick! I think Lee might have—Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!"

"You invited us, remember sweetie?" Kizashi said. "You told us there was gonna be a party this weekend so here we are. Sorry we're late."

"Oh...yeah, right..." Sakura looked to the side. 'I told them about the party, sure, I didn't expect they'd _actually_ come.'

"Something wrong dear?" Mebuki asked.

Sakura waved her hands frantically, "Oh no! Nothing Mom, we're fine, really!"

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said getting his girlfriend's attention, "how come you never told me that your mom and my mom were friends?"

Sakura's eyes widened and some color drained from her face as she raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh no. I'm sorry Naruto. I must have forgotten to tell you about that."

Naruto sensed her worry and quickly brought her into a hug. "Its okay babe, I'm not mad." To prove his point, he placed a quick peck on her lips which she intensified...completely forgetting that her parent's were standing right there.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Mebuki said in a mocking tone, causing both teens to break apart and blush in embarrassment.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Haruno!"

"Oh come off it you two! Don't forget Sakura that your father and I were young once too."

After they calmed down Naruto got back to business. "Say, what were you gonna say Sakura?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to warn you that I think Lee might have taken a sip from Lady Tsunade's drink by mistake!"

"Oh **crap!**" He bowed to his guests, "Tell you what Mr. and Mrs. Har—"

"Please," the woman interrupted, "call us Kizashi and Mebuki."

"Sorry. Listen, let me go take care of this and then how about Sakura and I give you the tour of the house."

"Sure thing kid," Kizashi smiled in a very Guy-sensei-like manner.

Naruto took off, Kakashi's drink still in hand, back into the back yard to stop whatever chaos the drunken Rock Lee might be causing.

Meanwhile Sakura turned back to her parents. "So...what do you think?"

"Of the house, or of your boyfriend?" Kizashi asked.

"...Both."

"Well the house looks amazing, I can't wait to see the rest of it. As for Naruto...come on sweetie, we've already discussed this. He's a good kid and we know he'll treat you right. Just promise us that you two will be responsible and take care of yourselves and that's all we ask."

Sakura hugged her father, "Thank you daddy."

"I for one know I've got a lot of explaining to do for keeping you away from that boy for so long; Kushina would be so ashamed of me," Mebuki said to herself.

Sakura quickly gave her mother a hug as well. "You were just trying to protect me mom, that's all in the past now."

As they broke the hug, Mebuki got a sly smirk on her face. "Still...I have to admit that boy has gotten quite cute for his age. If I were a generation younger—"

"MOM!"

"I'm just teasing! Jeez sweetie, you've got to learn to stop being so uptight about everything."

Naruto came back into the house and walked up to the Haruno family. "Alright, false alarm. Lee hasn't been drinking anything and both Guy-sensei and Tenten are making sure he doesn't all night! I also gave Kakashi-sensei his drink; he says he'll stay for another twenty minutes maybe and then he needs to go back. So in the meantime...how about Sakura and I show you two around the place?"

The couple showed the two parents around the house for about fifteen minutes and they were both very impressed. The only awkward part was at the end of the tour when Naruto and Sakura had to show them the master bedroom...

...But after the tour was over the four of them all went outside and some of the older guests waved to the Haruno family for stopping by. Kakashi said he needed to go, though he didn't seem proud of it, and shook Naruto's hand saying one more time how proud he was of him before going back to the office.

Naruto got Kizashi and Mebuki some food as they got to talking about how she knew his mother. She told him the story about how they began a rivals back at the Academy until one day they both took out several bullies all by themselves, which began their slow bond into lifelong friends. She also expressed her regret for not being there for Naruto while he was growing up, saying that as a mother she was concerned for her little girl's safety and feared what might happen to her if she were discovered to be friends with the Nine-Tailed Fox. She knew that it was no excuse and didn't expect Naruto's forgiveness...but she got it anyway.

After a while enough time had passed that everyone—and by everyone I mainly just mean the teens and the kids—were anxious to take a dip in the pool. Naruto directed them to rooms inside the house where they could change clothes and within fifteen minutes everyone was in their swimwear and ready to go. The guys were pretty much all in typical swim trunks, although Naruto did have to admit that he was kind of creeped out by Sai's choice to come out in a speedo. The girls on the other hand...

Tenten was wearing a lime green two-piece suit with a wide top piece that was held on by straps that went over the shoulders, and a bottom half that were simple bikini briefs. Hinata was wearing an orange one-piece suit. Her friends had all tried to convince her to be bold and get a bikini instead, insisting that she'd looked amazing in one, but she just didn't feel wholly comfortable with it...at least not yet. Ino, being the temptress that she was, came out in a yellow and black striped two-piece bikini that hefted her breasts and came with bikini briefs that tied at the hips. Even with her boyfriend there, she couldn't resist teasing Naruto, mostly just to get a rise out of Sakura, by winking in his direction and finding an excuse to bend over in front of him. Naruto stole a look for a few seconds—who wouldn't?—before he felt a tug on his ear by his girlfriend.

Oh well, it didn't matter. As hot as Ino, Hinata and Tenten were, it was his dream girl herself that he had his eyes on. Sakura was wearing a two-piece bikini just like Ino's, only her's was dark pink to go with her hair color. While Sakura had to admit that she always felt jealous of the other girl's bodies, especially Hinata's, the looks that her boyfriend was giving her gave her confidence as she pretended not to notice his glancing at her finally developing breasts and her rear end.

Within seconds all of the kids were in the pool having a great time. Konohamaru and his friends were splashing around and throwing an inflatable beach ball. The others were doing things like having swimming races—Lee's idea—or just coasting in the water.

"Oh wow!" Ino yelled in delight. "this feels great!"

"Yeah dude," Kiba shouted, "your house rocks!"

"Thanks man!"

"Naruto! Your home is exquisite and the envy of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"Thanks Bushy Brows!"

"Yeah man," Chōji said, "you've got to invite us here more often."

"Hey, like I said before, you guys are welcome to come by anytime you want...Say, anyone want to try out the hot tub?"

"Hell yeah!" Ino pumped her fist in the air as she dragged Sai out of the pool along with her.

The hot tub, like the pool, was built into the ground for easy entry. It was smaller, obviously, so some of them had to take turns getting in and out, save for Naruto and Sakura who, as the owner of the house and his girlfriend, assumed 'special privileges' for themselves.

Naruto fired up the jets and the lights as all of them relaxed, Naruto and Sakura sitting right next to each other with their arms around one another.

"Aww...this feels so good!" Naruto moaned out as the jets massaged her muscles.

Everybody was enjoying the experience, particularly the girls for some reason. Ino felt like she was in heaven as the warm water and jets massaged her while she cuddled up to Sai. Hinata couldn't resist a blush as she sat in the hot tub with Naruto sitting opposite her...while Kiba just so happened to sit on her other side.

Naruto himself wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and she let him as she too enjoyed the feel of the hot tub, despite how admittedly cramped and non-private it was.

"Hey you lovebirds, don't go getting any ideas now!" Iruka called out from one of the tables set up in the yard, causing all of the adults to laugh and for Naruto, Sakura and Ino to get momentarily embarrassed, while Sai didn't seem phased either way.

Sakura had to admit that on different circumstances, being here with Naruto like this might have seemed, dare she say it...erotic.

"You are one lucky bitch, you know that Forehead!" Ino called out.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Pig?!"

"I just mean that you happened to land the most sought after guy in the village who just so happens to have inherited this freaking palace! You're pretty lucky."

Sakura could tell that her best friend was trying to be sincere with her, so she accepted the compliment. "Thanks Ino...but if I ever catch you teasing my man like that again I swear I'll whoop you ass!" Ino just giggled as she nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of 'getting lucky,'" Naruto said, "how everybody else doing? Anyone else seeing anyone yet?"

Nobody said anything at first, until Shikamaru, of all people, figured he'd speak up. "Well, I didn't want to talk to you guys about this since it would have been troublesome, but Temari and I have been sending each other messages since the war ended."

All of them stopped and looked at the lazy Nara clan member with smiles.

"Way to go Shikamaru!" Naruto said ecstatically.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Sakura agreed.

"About damn time dude!" Kiba said rudely.

Shikamaru was rather shocked. "Say what?!"

"Shika," Ino said to her old teammate, "we could tell something was going on between you and Temari for years. It's no surprise that you're seeing her."

Shikamaru sighed, "It was that obvious, huh?"

"Pretty much," Chōji answered his best friend. "Actually...I've got something I need to say too." Everybody turned to the Akimichi clan member in curiosity. "During the war I met this girl from the Hidden Cloud Village and I think we really hit it off."

"Really," Tenten asked in interest. "What does she look like?"

"Tall, dark skin, red hair, carries a sword—"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said in shock. "Are you talking about that Karui girl that beat the crap out of me after the Pain invasion?"

"...Yeah, I guess I am."

Naruto's face faulted. "Wow...I did **not** see that coming."

"Me neither," a lot of the others said together.

"I don't know what to say guys, it just sort of happened. We got to talking and we had a lot in common."

"Hey, we're all happy for you Chōji," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, good going stud," Ino rubbed in.

Sakura knew that Hinata wasn't seeing anyone right now, so she wasn't going to embarrass her or anything. Instead, she looked to one of her other friends. "How about you Tenten? Have you met anybody special?"

"Oh, no, not yet. But I'm not really looking for anyone right now anyway."

Tenten didn't notice that Lee was looking at her with regret and maybe a tint of longing as well...

"Well," Shino spoke up for the first time, " I suppose time won't stop for any of us. Everything changes, Naruto's new lifestyle is proof of that. I guess the only thing we can do now is adapt and move on and hope for happiness in the future, whatever that may be."

"Shino...that was very profound of you," Hinata complimented.

"Yeah dude, that was deep," Kiba agreed. Shino merely shrugged his shoulders in reaction.

Naruto, for no other reason than he was in the mood, stuck his hand out in the center of the hot tub. "To the future!"

Sakura smiled at her lover and put her own hand on top of his. "To the future!"

By now the other had all caught on and everyone out their own hands on top of Naruto and Sakura's. "TO THE FUTURE!"

The twelve friends all leaned back against the walls of the tub as Naruto and Sakura smiled at one another.

It was dusk now, and after drying off with all of the spare towels there were to be found, each of Naruto's guests decided one after another that it was time for them to head home. But as they left, they each thanked their friend for throwing such an awesome party and they especially congratulated him on his new house.

Eventually, only Naruto and Sakura were left. Sakura had promised to go home with her parents, but she asked them if they could wait a few minutes first, to which they agreed.

"Well," she said to her boyfriend, "I guess the party was a big hit."

"Yeah, I think everyone had a great time!" Naruto took Sakura's hand into his own. "I wanted to thank you again Sakura, I couldn't have done all of this without you."

"You're welcome...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you."

Naruto smirked, "I know."

He leaned in to claim her lips, which she was already leaning towards him. They met and came together in a passionate kiss that must have lasted at least twenty seconds. When they finally broke for air they smiled sweetly, almost perversely at one another.

"Have I told you how smoking hot you looked in that bikini?"

Sakura smirked, "You could stand to mention it more."

"SAKURA?! Sweetie, are you coming?" Kizashi yelled.

'Damn it dad!' "Well, I guess it's time for me to go then."

Naruto merely smiled at her in acceptance. "Alright then, see you tomorrow."

He couldn't resist planting a quick peck on her forehead, making the girl blush. 'I love it when he does that.'

With that, the two lovers waved each other goodbye as Sakura joined her parents and headed back home, her boyfriend watching them the whole time until they made it out of the front gate.

Naruto was now left home alone. Alone, in this big, large palace of a house. But you know the strange part? He didn't feel lonely at all. Why would he when he could now share his inheritance with so many of his friends? He knew for a fact that this would not be the last time he threw a party for all of his friends.

The boy thought to himself as he looked around his home. 'You know what, Shino was right! Things do change and we just need to adapt to it and move on...Mom, Dad, thank you both so much! I get the feeling that this is going to be the start of a beautiful future!'

He smiled brightly as he started walking up the stares towards his master bedroom, where his amazingly comfortable bed lay waiting. "Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home."

There you have it! I hope all of you enjoyed this fun little story.

Just a couple of notes to point out, the scene between Sakura and Hinata was inspired by a scene in an episode of "The Legend of Korra" called "A Breath of Fresh Air," where Korra and Asami have a very similar conversation concerning a certain male firebender that has been in each of their lives by that point.

As some of you may or may not have noticed, yes, the characters are meant to be wearing the same swimwear that they are in the tenth ending to Shippuden, which shows them all at the beach (the closest we will ever come to a beach episode in Naruto) set to the J-pop song "My Answer" by Seamo. This same swimwear is also downloadable content for "Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution," as I suspect many of you already know.

Sakura telling Naruto she loves him and him responding with "I know" was, of course, an homage to Han Solo's classic line from "The Empire Strikes Back." Similarly, Sai quotes Darth Vader's iconic line at the beginning, "Impressive...most impressive."

The putting their hands together and saying "To the future!" was my way of compromising on them doing a toast, since they are still too young by this point to be drinking...by western standards at least.

Well, that's it! I hope all of you enjoyed this, and I hope to see you all again for my next story! Until then, see ya!


End file.
